Another Path, Another Destiny
by Darkmoon Fleur
Summary: After Phase 34 of GSD: What if Kira wasn't found by Cagalli on that fateful day? How will Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus and the other react to his death? But is he really dead? Gilbert Dullindal's chess game is changing, as a new path awaits the Ultimate Coordin
1. Death

**Author Notes:** This is my first attempt at a Gundam Seed fanfiction, sorry if there are mistakes! Good reading!

**Rating**: K/ PG-13

**Summary**: AU after phase 34 of GSD. What if Kira wasn't found on that fateful day by Cagalli? How will Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus and the other react to his death? But...is he really? Gilbert Dullindal's chess game is changing.

**Main Characters:** mainly focused on Kira and Athrun, but also Cagalli, Lacus, Shinn.

**Pairing(s):** none yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Warning**: This chapter isn't quite AU until the end. It is more of a recap on the main characters reactions on the events of episode 34.

* * *

**Gundam Seed : Another Path, Another Destiny**

**Phase One : Death**

"YOU KILLED STELLAR!" a blood red eyed boy shouted with all his strength, full of fury bordering on insanity. Shinn Asuka was his name, and right now, he desired only one thing in the world: avenge his friend, maybe love. The sabre of his Gundam slashed the other MS, communicating all his hatred toward it. After all it was its fault, the Freedom's fault, THAT pilot fault. He didn't care who it was, he didn't care he was a friend of Athrun, all he cared was to destroy it.

Shinn's mind was entirely focused in the battle, his mouth turning into a smirk as the Freedom tried to hit his MS, but at the same time avoiding the cockpit. What a hypocrite, that pilot! Shinn thought with disgust. That pilot was nothing but a murderer! What was the point of faking that he didn't want to hurt, _kill_ him? That was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous… Still that thing was successfully avoiding most of his attacks, but he would never give up!

"You killed her," he repeated while breathing heavily, "even though I tried to stop you!"

He let go of his frustration, his feelings of helplessness mixed with pure hatred. His hollow red eyed narrowed a last time as he took the other weapon Meyrin had sent him, and said:

"I'm going to kill you, today, NOW without a doubt!"

He screamed and stabbed the Freedom with his sword. It was the end.

He had won.

He had got his revenge.

He had killed him.

And Shinn Asuka couldn't help but laugh maniacally.

* * *

Athrun Zala watched helplessly the fight that took place between his best friend, Kira, and Shinn. _Everything was going to be alright, Archangel would escape safely and so would Kira, _was his constant mantra. He knew he shouldn't wish that, as he was part of ZAFT and the orders were to destroy them, but it wasn't fair. They were not enemies after all!

Why, just why on earth had the Chairman given that order! It was ridiculous, insane!

A shiver ran down his spine when, he saw how Shinn eagerly fought against the Freedom. Kira of course, didn't aim at the cockpit, gentle Kira would never kill on purpose. But on the other hand, Shinn was skilfully avoiding Kira's attacks, and responding _very_ aggressively. Athrun was not a fool. He knew the younger boy wanted to destroy the gundam. He knew it! And still, he wasn't doing anything to prevent that, except shouting words he knew couldn't even reach Shinn's ears.

"Stop it! Shinn! Kira is…" _he is not trying to kill you!_

The fight kept going on, for what felt like an eternity.

He watched as the Archangel attempted to dive into the ocean.

He watched as the Minerva fired.

He watched as Shinn put his blade through the Freedom.

A big explosion … and then nothing.

"KIRAAA!" Athrun yelled as he barely heard Lunamaria saying softly his name behind him.

"N…no, no," he muttered his eyes wide with shock, "That's impossible…Archangel...Kira..."

His best friend couldn't, can't, be…no way!

"_Not again!"_ his mind screamed, while he was shooking his head in denial. He had already suffered once that feeling of lost, when he tought he had killed his best friend during the last war!

The smoke due to the explosion slowly dissipated, and he saw the shattered pieces of the Freedom floating on the water. Destroyed. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't help but stare at that horrifying spectacle. His breathing became harder and harder as seconds passed, the atmosphere became increadibly unbreathable.

He quickly turned on his heel, catching briefliy Luna's concern gaze, and Rey's, which was emotionless, and left that damn place to the privacy of his room.

There Athrun Zala let his tears fall, weeping for the death of his only best friend.

* * *

Cagalli Yula Attha laced her fingers together anxiously as their ship tried to avoid the missiles; they had to make it to Orb. She wanted to help, save her country. It was her duty.

But, here was that other ship, the Minerva, stopping them, shooting at them. Why couldn't those ZAFT soldier understand that they didn't want to be their enemies! They just needed time! Why were they so eager to sink them? Deep down she knew her twin brother, Kira, was right. Something was definitely wrong with that Chairman. Still she couldn't help but wonder if they had made the right choice. Maybe they should have joined ZAFT, maybe then things would be better, maybe Kira, the Archangel and herself wouldn't be risking their life like this, and maybe _he_ would be here.

Athrun Zala. He was many things, her brother's best friend, a friend of all the Archangel crew, _her_ friend. She didn't know what to feel anymore. Cagalli passed her hand softly on her finger. Back then she had been so happy when he gave her that ring, as a sign of their love. But now…_now he was fighting against us!_ She thought angrily.

The battle was becoming harder, she knew they had little chance to escape, and she pried Kira would be alright. She was jerked out of her musing, when Miriallia announced there was a call from the Minerva. The figure of a woman appeared on the screen.

"We are currently acting acording to orders from our headquartersto shoot down your vessel," the captain of the Minerva, Talia Gladys, said.

Hearing those words, the members of the crew gasped with surprise. Then why was she bothering to tell them?

"However,"she continued, "if you cease all combat operation, including those of your mobile suits, and surrender, we will cease our atacks. This is our only warning. I hope you'll get the right decision," and she cut off the line.

Cagalli was speechless, that captain seemed indeed to be a very honorable woman. Maybe they should surrender, so there wouldn't be other casualties. Her torn up thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Miriallia, who had annouced another message from Kira this time.

"Go to the ocean. Take Cagalli to Orb, that's our priority", he said.

"Kira!" Cagalli said surprised.

_Kira...Thank you...but is it wise?_

Before she could react, Murrue Ramius had already contacted the Minerva to inform them of there decision. Cagalli nodded with determination. They had still much to do. They couldn't afford to stop there. No matter what, the situation must not turn out like the last war. That's why..._you can't die Kira!_

After that, the situation became even more hectic. They barely managed to escape the Minerva, with the Archangel badly hit. But that wasn't what was on Cagalli's mind. It was her twin brother. Kira, the explosion, the Freedom stabbed...she couldn't stand it anymore. With tears in her eyes she pleaded Murrue to let her go out with the Strike Rouge. The captain finally nodded with understanding, she too whished Kira to be alive.

Cagalli looked around her wildly, looking desesperately for the Freedom's cockpit.

"Kira, Kira, where the hell are you?"she whispered with a feared look.

She finally spotted its blurred line not that far, but before she could approach nearer, the cockpit exploded, leaving nothing but shattered pieces of metal.

"KIRAAA!" she cried as tears were roaming freely down her face. She sobbed uncontrobly, as she heard the shaken voice of the captain, telling her to immediately come back, before they would be spotted by the ennemy, and therefore ruining all their efforts. They all knew that Kira couldn't have survived that explosion,but they, _she_, couldn't admit it. Nevertheless, Cagalli nodded reluctantly, and with a last sorrowful and tearful look behind her, she went back on the ship.

_I promise Kira, that I'll make that meaningless war stop...I'll be strong...I'll fullfil your wish..._

* * *

"Chairman," a commander reported through the com, "the Archangel was badly hit, but it seems that it wasn't destroyed. Our men are working on it. Nevertheless we can assert without a doubt that the Freedom was effectively destroyed. As ordered our special secret forces had explored the aera. They found a badly hurt soldier on the shore and transferred him to PLANT with high confidentiality. End of report."

"Thank you."

The screen went black again, before showing a hospital room.

Gilbert Dullindal smiled mysteriously, as he stared at the man lying in the bed, his black eyes glinting strangely with anticipation. Fate was surely very amusing and surprising.

"It seems that my plans are changing," he said softly. "I wonder... what am I going to do with you, Kira Yamato-kun?"

To be continued...

Hope you liked this chapter! If anyone would be willing to be my beta for this story, please review or e-mail me. Thanks!

* * *

**Next chapter:** Kira is waking up. Athrun meet the Chairman.

Reviews are always welcomed!


	2. Reflexions and doubts

**Author Notes:** Hello, here is a new chapter! I was really happy that many people like my first chapter! This one is longer, and I hope you'll like it! Enjoy!

**Rating**: T / PG-13

**Summary**: AU after episode 34 of GSD. What if Kira wasn't found on that fateful day by Cagalli? How will Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus and the other react to his death? But...is he really? Gilbert Dullindal's chess game is changing as a new fate awaits the Ultimate coordinator.

**Main Characters:** mainly focused on Kira and Athrun, but also Cagalli, Lacus, Dullindal...

**Pairing(s):** none yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

Big thanks to my beta Dragon Agility!

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Another Path, Another Destiny**

**Phase two: Reflexions and doubts**

Chairman Dullindal sat pensively on his armchair in his study in the Gibraltar base, thinking of the surprising turn of events and how to take the better advantage to it. He had previously planed to meet with Shinn Asuka and Athrun Zala, and show them their two new units, but now he wasn't sure anymore. Who knew how Athrun would react to his best friend supposed death? And if he was to turn his back on him, then it would be a great disadvantage to show him Destiny and Legend.

Another one of his problems was Kira Yamato. That boy had miraculously survived again from such an explosion, even though he was greatly injured. It was so surprising, that Gilbert wondered if he was immortal. But ultimate coordinator or not, the boy was just a human being, and therefore mortal. He had yet to meet with the doctor to know of his condition, and then only he would decide what to do.

The sound of a door opening stopped him in his musing. He raised his gaze to meet the newcomer, and smiled as Rey Za Burrel saluted him.

"Rey, how have you been?" he asked softly, his eyes concerned, "Is your health alright?"

"Yes," Rey answered with a small smile, and sat down. He was always touched by how soft and concerned Gil could be.

"I heard you had a difficult time at the lab in Lodonia...It was my fault..." he sighed.

"No, it wasn't," Rey protested gently. There was no way he was going to let Gil blame himself! "I'm fine," he repeated as he looked down guiltily, "and it was _my_ fault. Even I didn't expect myself to react like this...I was surprised."

There was a short silence of understanding. They both knew about their past.

Suddenly Dullindal stood up, a hand under his chin as if he was contemplating what to say. Rey looked up, his blue eyes a little surprised and wondering what was on Gil's mind. Finally the Chairman asked him with an absent face:

"Tell me, Rey," he began slowly, "how has Athrun reacted to the recent events?"

He immediately knew what he was referring to. The Archangel and the Freedom.

"Well...He was very startled, and to say that he is angry, is an understatement. I fear he won't understand why we had to shoot them down. Especially his friend. He even punched Shinn for having killed Kira Yamato," he answered while shrugging slightly at the last part.

"I see...so it was a good decision not to let him see the two new units...He was and still is much too influenced by his friends. We can not trust him anymore. What a shame; with that much potential, why won't he understand that his place is only one of a soldier?" Gilbert said shaking his head slightly with disappointment, "Is it Kira Yamato's fault? Was it a misfortune for Athrun to have met him?" he asked half to himself with a small wondering smile. He was always fascinated by fate.

"Maybe..." Rey nodded, "and moreover, even if Yamato is dead, he will always live within his heart."

"That's true and very troublesome."

And then Gilbert Dullindal laughed as Rey looked at him troubled by this sudden reaction.

"Kira Yamato..." he muttered still smiling.

"Gil?" Rey asked, his eyebrows slightly frowned.

Dullindal ignored him and instead walked to his desk, and activated the big screen. Rey's eyes widened into two big balls and he stood up when he saw a hospital room. But what really started him was the young man lying in the bed. He had messy brown haired, tanned skin, and he had many bandages revealing how hurt he was. That man was unmistakably Kira Yamato. How could he forget the face of the Ultimate Coordinator? Of that dream which needed to be found, and resulted into cloning; into _him_?

"G...Gil?" he repeated, "What's the meaning of this? He's supposed to be dead!"

"While sending the order to shoot down the Archangel and Freedom, I also asked for a secret restricted unit to inspect everything to see if they were effectively destroyed. I ordered them to directly contact myself if they found anyone." Dullindal explained, "and indeed, they found someone quite interesting," he smirked slightly.

Rey sat down wearily again on his chair, a hand in his blond hair, and muttered more to himself than anyone: "So...you had expected something like that to happen..."

"Not really," he said with a shrug, "I honestly didn't think they would find someone, or something, and least of all _him_. But I wanted to take some measures, just in case. It is better to plan everything in advance, Rey, so that you won't miss any opportunity. And I was right," he added with an all knowing smile.

Rey pondered this new revelation, before another fact struck him: "That's also why you ordered for the Minerva to retreat immediately!"

He nodded and said with kind eyes, as if he was praising his favourite pupil: "Right. I couldn't afford to let too many people there, after finding out about him. Nobody beside you and me know of his true identity, the less know the better. And most of all, Athrun Zala must not hear about this."

Rey nodded and then remained quiet, lost in his thoughts. He didn't know what Gil was planning for Kira Yamato, but he honestly wished he wouldn't have to meet him. But knowing Gil, that would inevitably happen. And then, what would he do? He had always felt resentment towards that boy, for being the Ultimate Coordinator, for having killed his other self...and indirectly it was his fault he had to live a live like that. A false life... he was nothing but a dead living. And he hated that. With that last thought, Rey knew that if he was to meet him, then...

"I know what you're thinking, Rey," Gil said interrupting his musing, "But you can't. At least not yet."

* * *

In one of the many rooms of the Gibraltar base, a young blue haired man was sitting on his bed, his eyes unfocused, and half closed. Athrun still couldn't register what had happened not more than half a day ago. He thought back about his last talk with Kira at Crete, and couldn't help but feel even more miserable. On that twilight day, he had met with Cagalli, Miriallia and Kira, talking about their actions, and he had said some pretty horrible things.

"_Your hands are also stained with the blood of those you had killed!"_ Athrun shuddered as he recalled his own words. The older boy violet eyes were then glassy as tears threatened to roll down his cheeks. But he didn't cry, even though those words hurt him to no length, and Athrun knew. He knew Kira still suffered from the last war, of those lives he had taken. Some scars ran just too deep to heal, and it pained him too to see his friend in this state.

"_I don't want to fight...please, don't make me…"_

_Kira..._

_Why didn't Kira listen to him_? He thought bitterly, while shaking his head. _Why?_ If he had, he wouldn't be...no...he refused to think about that word. He still hoped and believed that the Archangel had managed to escape, and rescue his best friend. After all Kira had always survived, _even to myself..._

Nevertheless, he was still feeling guilty, and he wondered about the rightness of the Chairman's words, and Kira's distrustful behaviour toward him. The meeting he had just had with Chairman Dullindal only increased his doubts. Indeed not long after arriving at the Gibraltar Base, Athrun had been summoned to his office, as a member of Faith to make his report.

_**Flashback**_

"Ah, Athrun, I'm so glad you're alright," Dullindal said smiling as he mentioned for him to sit down. "It is really sad that we all have to fight...if only people could all live in peace," he sighed softly.

The latter remained quiet. A question was nagging his mind, and before he could stop himself he said in a harsh tone: "But why them?"

"Athrun..." Dullindal frowned slightly. Of course he knew who the boy was referring to, but he decided to let him talk, intently studying his behaviour. After his previous talk with Rey, his worries about Athrun's loyalty were confirmed. Now he would see if he would change his mind or not.

Athrun, seeing that the Chairman refused to elaborate, went on in a calm tone, even though his thoughts were twirling furiously: "The Archangel and the Freedom, why did you order to destroy them before having the chance to talk to them? It's true that they made the battlefield unnecessarily chaotic, but they shared the same wish as ours! That we want to stop this war! That we are tired of all of this nonsense!"

The Chairman's stare made him feel uneasy. He stayed quiet for a moment, as if carefully choosing his words.

"But then, tell me, why didn't they join us? If they indeed as you said, shared the same wishes, then why didn't they come to our side? They had the opportunity to, you can not deny that," He said in a stern voice.

Green eyes widened slightly; he didn't know how to respond to that accusation, as he, himself, had thought the same thing. But, still it was not a sufficient reason! Shoot down someone just because they didn't join you wasn't justice.

Surprisingly, the Chairman chuckled a little and said:

"But...I can understand your resentment."

_Eh?_ What the hell is he saying! How can he understand how I feel!

"Why did things turn out this way?" he continued as if he was also talking to himself, ignoring Athrun's surprise, "Why doesn't everything go like we want? It _is_ frustrating. But to put it bluntly that's what our life is now. We are all clueless of what we should do, of our true purpose. People live just being tossed around by time."

Athrun gasped slightly. The chairman's words were confusing him to no end. What did he really mean? Of course people can't know the future; nobody has a determined place in life! We are our own master.

"If I were to take an example, your friend, Kira Yamato, is the perfect one," the Chairman explained with a casual voice. He had to be careful and act as if the boy was dead. "Well...I personally feel sorry for him as he was rather unfortunate."

"_Unfortunate_?" Athrun repeated in a startled voice.

"His potentials were far beyond what everyone thought. With that much power, he was above all meant to be a soldier. In a mobile suit, he would be unsurpassed. But he, himself, didn't know of his potential, so he just lived being toss around, and suffered. We couldn't even fathom how much he could have done if he had put his powers to proper use..." "_But maybe we can now,"_ Dullindal added mentally with a smile.

Athrun's eyes widened at those words with shock and anger. _How dare he talk as if he knew Kira! Kira wasn't meant to be a soldier! Kira was everything but that! Kira was gentle, sweet, and caring... he should never have had to kill, to touch to any weapon!_

He clenched his fists, and tried to calm down, as the Chairman continued his demonstration.

"His power was unpredictable and I couldn't afford to let it roam freely. You must understand that. That's why I ordered them to be destroyed."

Athrun couldn't deny the logic in the Chairman's words, but he knew it was still wrong. A short silenced ensued before he added with a smile:

"He was really unfortunate... if he had known his place like you, he wouldn't had to have suffered, and would have lived happily. If everyone knew about their place, there would be no war, and the world would be free and happy. I truly wish for that world, where there would be no war. "

After that, the young boy was rendered speechless, and so didn't protest anymore.

_**End of Flashback**_

Athrun passed a hand through his hair, confused. _No the chairman is wrong_, he thought. If he had reenlisted on that day it wasn't because he was only a soldier. He wanted power to protect those he loved: Cagalli, the Archangel's crew, Kira... And he had failed, miserably. What the chairman wished for, the world he wished for, wasn't the same as his. True, he wished for the fighting to stop, but he didn't believe in the other words the Chairman had said. A picture of Lacus appeared in his mind; when he had met her in the previous war, when she was branded by his own father as a traitor.

"_What are you fighting for?"_ she had said. "_Is it for the medals? Your father's orders? Then if I were your enemy, would you shoot me, Athrun Zala of ZAFT?" _

"_We are ZAFT after all, and we have to obey to the chairman's orders,"_ Rey's voice echoed in his head.

With a muffled cry of frustration, Athrun shook his head, and got up. He had made his decision. He would know the truth, and find the Archangel.

But first of all, Athrun Zala needed to get out of here.

Gilbert Dullindal smiled, or rather grinned, as he looked at his chess board. He had just met with the doctor, and had very good reason to be happy. Things were taking indeed a very interesting turn; and it was time to prove, or rather experience one of his many theories. But he had to play very carefully in order to achieve his plans. He looked almost fondly at his chess game, the white king between two of his fingers.

"_Yes...the king was indeed a great enemy...but very powerful too,"_ he thought as his lips turned into a smirk.

A young man, looking no older than 18, with brown messy hair was lying in his bed, as his eyes began to stir slightly. He felt numb, as if he hadn't moved a single muscle for weeks, and every movement hurt him. Slowly, very slowly; his eyelids opened, revealing beautiful, but exhausted violet eyes. His mind was a mess, everything was so hazy. He tried to slightly turn his head and realised that someone was in the room.

"Good morning, Kira-kun."

To be continued...

A new chapter finished! Sorry there still wasn't a lot of Kira in that chapter, I realised that I first needed to deal with Athrun and Dullindal...

* * *

Anyway, in the next chapter, there will be with no doubts Kira, and Athrun's escape.

Reviews are always welcomed!


	3. Between Truth and Lies

**Rating**: T / PG-13

**Summary**: AU after episode 34 of GSD. What if Kira wasn't found on that fateful day by Cagalli? How will Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus and the other react to his death? But...is he really? Gilbert Dullindal's chess game is changing as a new fate awaits the Ultimate coordinator.

**Main Characters:** mainly focused on Kira and Athrun, but also Dullindal, Cagalli, Lacus...

**Pairing(s):** none yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Summary of the previous chapter: **

Dullindal and Rey have a conversation on Athrun's loyalty, and Rey has learned that Kira is still alive. Meanwhile, Athrun's doubts concerning the Chairman are increasing even more after their meeting, and he decides to find the Archangel. Kira has just woken up, and someone is with him.

Big thanks to my beta Dragon Agility!

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Another Path, Another Destiny**

**Phase Three: Between Truth and Lies**

"Good morning, Kira-kun."

The young boy blinked a few times, as a feeling of pure confusion and panic overcame him. His breathing was heavy as a wave of questions assailed his mind.

_Where was he?_

_Why did his body hurt?_

_Who was that__person?_

_And more importantly..._

_Who was **he**?_

He became even more panicked and agitated at his last thought; if he could he would have bolted up from the bed. But sudden moves only made his body hurt more.

But who wouldn't feel distraught, if they realised that you didn't have any memory at all?

He was afraid. Afraid of what had happened to him, of what _would_ happen to him... Maybe even afraid of himself...he was after all a stranger to himself...

The brown haired boy wanted to cry of despair, he wanted to shout, yell, and release that suffocating feeling that was wringing his heart.

But then, as he thought he would lose all reason, a hand gently rested on his shoulder, trying to calm him down, which it effectively did. He looked at the man sitting next to his bed. He had long black and slightly curled hair and small golden eyes that were peering both anxiously and kindly at him.

"Calm down, Kira, everything is all right," he said softly.

_Kira?_ Ah, that must be my name, he thought. He repeated it many times silently in his mind, trying to remember it, to make it sound at least a little familiar. How pathetic one could be, to not even remember his own name...

"I...Is that my name?" he asked hesitantly with difficulty and confusion. His voice was indeed very hoarse as if he hadn't spoken for weeks. He also felt uneasy to speak so openly with a stranger, but he seemed nice enough.

"It is, Kira," the man confirmed with a sad, shaking voice as he lightly stroked his hair, "your name is Kira Hibiki. The doctor had warned me that you could have memory loss, and I hoped he was mistaken..." He closed his eyes briefly with regret.

By what Kira could see, that man seemed to have been close to him, as he was apparently sincerely concerned for him. Kira felt lost, like an abandoned child left alone to face a cruel world, and so it warmed his heart to see someone who cared about him. But he wasn't sure of anything, the reality he faced, seemed like a dream, as if it could break from an instant to another.

"...W...Who are you?" the boy finally decided after much hesitation to ask that question which would inevitably hurt the other man if he was indeed a friend or relative, but he needed to know more about himself. His thoughts were still much unorganised.

"I'm Gilbert Dullindal, Plant's current Chairman...," he said before adding with a small smile, "and you could say your Uncle. I'm a distant relative of your parents. "

Kira averted his eyes with shame. So he _was_ a relative, and he didn't even remember him. The suffocating feeling came back at full force, as he realised the seriousness of his situation. He must have a family: everybody has one, so how would they react to his memory loss?

Would something click in his mind and he'd have a feeling of déjà vu when he would meet his parents, like it is seen in the movies? Had he any siblings? Wait... he _is_ related to the chairman?

"There is no need to be ashamed," Dullindal said as if reading his mind, "It is not your fault...but mine..." He looked away guiltily, "You see... I'd sent you on a mission of investigation on the current situation of the Earth Alliance and Orb's moves as a member of ZAFT special forces...You probably don't remember it, but the situation is sadly quite tense again between the Plants and the Earth...that's why, I knew it may have been a dangerous mission, but you were the most suitable and trustful one."

A silence ensued, as Kira was once again lost in his thoughts as he slowly put a hand on his forehead. Another startling revelation: he was a soldier, one who protected by taking lives. But after all, it wasn't even that surprising after learning that he was related to the Chairman. He frowned slightly, trying to reorganise his mind, and then noticed that Gilbert Dullindal was still not looking at him. Kira realised that he still hadn't reacted to his confession, and the man must thought think that he blamed him. Not wanting his _Uncle_ to feel guilty, he said slowly with a small voice:

"No...it isn't your fault... If it is anyone's, it must be mine. I guess I wasn't careful enough...I mean, I am...a soldier...You surely had good reason to send me on that mission..."

"Thank you," Dullindal nodded, smiling lightly at him, relief on his face.

Now, Kira was curious as to what that mission really was, but he felt too tired to ask, and he covered a small yawn.

"You should rest now, Kira," he said as he slowly got up from his chair. "You must be exhausted after talking that much, and from hearing about all this news."

Kira nodded slightly, his eyelids heavy. But then another question crossed his mind; he needed to know, no matter how tired he was.

"J...just, Chairman..."

"You can call me Gilbert, or Gil, Kira. I _am_ family after all," the other reprimanded gently.

The young boy managed a small smile as he went on:

"Gilbert...what about my parents?"

The black haired man shook his head slightly, and put a hand on Kira's shoulder.

"I'm sorry...Kira...they're dead..."

Kira's eyes widened with shock rather than sadness, as he didn't remember anyone. But...he should be. He wanted to feel sad, he wanted to remember them. It felt as if he was betraying their memory by not feeling any grief.

"I...I...when...how?"

"When you were still a baby..."

He hesitated a few seconds and added:

"...Blue Cosmos...I'm sorry," he repeated, "You didn't even have a chance to know them..."

The young boy's mind felt numb as he tried to register what his life had been. After a while, feeling that he really needed to rest, Dullindal slightly squeezed his hand to reassure him and went out of the room.

Alone, Kira thought back about all he had heard from the man.

_Who was he? _

He was Kira Hibiki, ZAFT soldier, related to the Plant's Chairman, an orphan... He was someone who had forgotten his own existence. The things he had been told about himself were like information that belonged to someone else. He felt as if he had just been dumped today on earth; as if his life had just begun. As if he was no one, nothing.

Frowning slightly, the brown haired boy turned on his bed, taking deep breath, and trying to not feel depressed.

Subdued, Kira closed his eyes, and let himself fall into the realm of dreams, hoping that the next time he would wake up, he would learn things more pleasant about himself, or better remember who he was...

Back at his office, Gilbert Dullindal replayed in his mind the meeting he had just had with Kira Yamato. It honestly went better than he had expected. When the doctor had announced to him the risk of memory loss due to the impact, he had immediately thought of a plan to build a background to the boy. A more suitable background than his previous one that is, of course. The name Hibiki almost instantly came to his mind. He hesitated at first to pick that one, but there were many Hibiki's on Plant, and after all wasn't that the boy's _true _name? Dullindal chuckled slightly. How ironic...he wasn't even lying to him...well on that point at least.

Nevertheless, he had feared the doctors might be mistaken, and if Kira still had all his memory, he wouldn't have been sure of how to deal with him... Luckily, Kira Yamato had forgotten all about his personal past, but not about general knowledge, as to what Coordinators, Plants, Naturals and so on, are. There are indeed different types of memory, each stocked in various regions of the brain. That's why partial memory loss is possible.

Anyway it seemed that lately chance smiled on him.

Dullindal had very closely studied the boy's behaviour during their talk. He had been nice and kind to him, in order to gain his trust –not that is was difficult, he was used to that kind of talk, being a politician. And he had succeeded. He had thought for long hours, how he should act with him, and at last, he decided to present himself as a distant relative.

Indeed why did people fight? For what? They fought to protect what is dear to them.

Gilbert put his hands under his chin, as his face broke into a smile.

He would be patient, and wait for the boy to heal first.

He would take care of him.

He would help him.

He would train him.

_And then, Kira Yamato...no Kira Hibiki, will be what the Ultimate Coordinator was originally meant to be…._

To be continued...

* * *

**Author Notes :** At first I also wanted to put Athrun's part in it, but I figured the chapter would be quite long, and it would have taken a lot more time to update it. So I cut it here...sorry if it's a little short...

To be honest, I'm not that happy with that chapter...but I hope you have liked it!

**Thanks for reviews :** lilplayer, r, Besjer, furin-a, gravitation gig, A Grimm, CelestialClouds, ZGMF X19-A Infinite Justice.

Congratulation Besjer who had guess right what would happen!

**Next Chapter**: Athrun's escape

Reviews are welcomed!


	4. Meetings

**Rating**: T / PG-13

**Summary**: AU after episode 34 of GSD. What if Kira wasn't found on that fateful day by Cagalli? How will Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus and the others react to his death? But...is he really dead? Gilbert Dullindal's chess game is ever changing as a new fate awaits the Ultimate Coordinator.

**Main Characters:** mainly focused on Kira and Athrun, but also Dullindal, Cagalli, Lacus...

**Pairing(s):** none yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Summary of the previous chapters: **

Kira has woken up but has memory loss, and Gilbert Dullindal has decided to make the most of it. Meanwhile, Athrun has decided to find the Archangel.

Thanks to my beta Dragon Agility!

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Another Path, Another Destiny**

**Phase Four: Meetings**

A hand in his blue soft hair, Athrun sighed loudly as he glanced at his watch: 6 o'clock already. He had spent most of his night pondering on a way to come into contact with the Archangel, without being too reckless and being suspected of treason. And in all honesty, after a whole sleepless night, Athrun Zala was still clueless.

Nevertheless, he knew he had to find them as soon as possible, for his previous behaviour with the Chairman was more than suspicious. He just hoped he wasn't already being watched, or worse, that he would be arrested by the military police. If that was to happen, his chances to get out would incredibly decrease, if not disappear. After all, he hadn't so much of a choice...he _had_ to go _today_. He couldn't afford to wait any longer. Athrun sighed once more, as if to ease the oppression on his lungs due most likely to anxiety. Well then, if he was to escape today, it was better to start now.

With that last thought, Athrun Zala finally decided to get out of his dark room, and silently opened his door. The corridor was empty, and deadly silent. It was after all still very early. Athrun walked slowly, trying to be as quiet as possible, but without looking suspicious to anyone who he would come across. First, he needed to either get into the Minerva or in the harbour and take a Mobile Suit. Since it seemed that no restrictions had already been placed against him, Athrun thought he could use his FAITH stature to get to one. With him knowing people on the Minerva, it might be both easier and more difficult. Easier because he wouldn't have to explain if he met one of the maintenance guys, but much more difficult if he met Shinn or Rey.

Shinn...

He was the last person he wanted to see right now, as he knew he might end up punching him again. Feeling his anger grow, Athrun slightly shook his head; now was not the time to think about that. But that moment of inattention cost him to bump into someone. Athrun cursed mentally at his own stupidity. He looked at who it was, and cursed once more.

"Athrun!" came the cherry and high pitched voice of Meer Campbel.

She looked at him with a delightful smile which made him shudder more than anything. How could people mistake her with Lacus? Ok, they looked alike, but besides that, they had nothing, absolutely nothing, in common. Just look at the way she was dressed...Lacus would never wear that tasteless and kind of provocative dress. But on the other hand, he also pitied her. He couldn't understand how she could bear and _like _living a false life. He forced a small smile on his face as every time he saw her and said softly:

"Hello Lacus. Why are you up so early? And keep your voice down, please, some people are still sleeping..." he added, not that he really cared, but rather because he didn't want to be noticed.

"I could ask you the same, Athrun. Aren't you happy to see me?" she said a little offended with a hand on her hips.

"I _am_ a soldier, so it _is_ normal for me to wake up at that time," he pointed out annoyed and ignoring her other question. He wasn't going to answer to that one. Anyway the truth would hurt her, and he wasn't that cruel.

_But you have been cruel...with your own best friend nonetheless,_ a voice, most likely his conscience, nagged on his mind. Athrun quickly dismissed that thought; he didn't want to think about it, didn't want to admit how true the voice was. Meer's voice thankfully took him out of his internal thoughts.

"Well...that's true...anyway, I've just arrived here, that's why. My plane has just landed."

_She has just come? But what is she doing here near my quarters then? Oh no, don't tell me she was going to come into my room... _, Athrun shuddered slightly as he remembered the day he had woken finding her in his bedroom.

Suddenly feeling very relieved that he had gone out of his room, he said in a matter of fact tone and hiding the curiosity of another fact that had just struck him:

"I had thought you had come with the Chairman as always."

"It was planned to be that way," she said looking thoughtful, "but he had to go earlier, saying he had urgent business to deal with."

_Urgent business? What could that be?_

He was curious once again, but he couldn't afford to stay here any longer. Deciding that he would deal with that question later, and that it couldn't be that important, Athrun said to Meer:

"I'm sorry Meer, but I have work to do."

"Oh...alright," she looked disappointed, "see you then Athrun!"

"Good bye, Meer," and with that he walked away.

Athrun quickly walked away, his thoughts twirling, as he decided to head to the Minerva. He just hoped he made the right decision. It was still dark and raining heavily, he could hear the distant thundering of the storm. He wrapped an arm around himself as he spotted the dim light indicating the dock, and ran to it, not wanting to risk finding a car. A little rain couldn't kill...he thought, but as soon as he arrived at the Minerva entrance, entirely soaked, he realised it might not had been that wise. Even if Coordinators didn't get sick easily, there was still a possibility, and what would people say if they saw him in this state. Speaking of that...

"Athrun!" came two voices, one male and one female.

Said boy had to keep himself from sighing and slapping his forehead. How unlucky he could get today... First Meer and now...

"Good morning Lunamaria, Shinn," he said as he turned to face them. The younger boy had a disdainful look as usual and was frowning slightly as he gazed at a soaked Athrun Zala, while Luna looked at him worriedly.

"Athrun," she said with a concerned voice, "are you alright? You're all wet!"

"Don't worry, it's just a little water," he assured her with a smile, that he hoped didn't look too nervous, still not wanting to look at Shinn. Unfortunately for him, the black haired boy didn't want to stay quiet and rolled his eyes as he spoke:

"Are you stupid, or what? Walking under a rainstorm? Why didn't you take a car? After all with your FAITH stature, it _is_ easy, isn't it?"

Shinn still seemed angry that his superior had punched him after destroying the Freedom, not that he didn't deserve it. Athrun shrugged, but kept quiet. He knew that it was the best thing to do, as whatever he would say, the other boy wouldn't listen to him. And Athrun had decided to keep cool, but that proved to be very difficult as Shinn added snidely, with an eyebrow raised:

"Or where you still moping under the rain for the death of your little _friend_?"

Athrun clenched his fists tightly, biting his lower lip and breathing deeply. He knew Shinn had some anger management problem; he knew Shinn also suffered under that unsympathetic mask, and that he _could_ be friendly and nice, as unbelievable as it sounded. But right now, Athrun just couldn't forgive him. His only thought was that he should have punched him harder the other day, or punch him again, now. Feeling the tension rising as Luna looked at them, she said in a soothing and slightly reprimanding voice:

"Shinn, Athrun, calm down! There's no meaning in fighting against each other!"

Shinn looked away, his arms crossed around his chess. He knew he might have gone a little far, but there was no way he was going to admit it.

Athrun sighed and put a hand into his dripping wet hair. Lunamaria was right. But then, the question he didn't stop asking himself and to Kira came back at full force.

_What are we really supposed to fight for and fight against? _

"What are you saying Athrun?" Lunamaria said with a puzzled look, while Shinn had a surprised gaze. Athrun realised he had spoken aloud without even wanting to; lack of sleep was to blame he guessed.

"Hm? Oh nothing... Well excuse me then, I have to go," he said smiling slightly as he turned away not waiting for an answer or bothering to look at their reaction.

Athrun quickly went to the hangar; he had wasted enough time, and he knew Lunamaria, and most of all Shinn, were finding his behaviour odd. He looked around him quickly. _Good_, he thought, there seemed to be no one here at that time, since the entrance of the Minerva itself was well guarded, it wasn't necessary to have a permanent surveillance. He went for the first Mobile Suit he found; too bad his own was destroyed...by Kira.

_No, don't think about that now!_ He quickly climbed on it, and went for the cockpit. It was too easy; he should have guessed that an unlucky day is unlucky until the end. What he wasn't expecting was that someone was in the cockpit, doing some maintenance or whatever.

_Damn... _

To be continued...

* * *

**Author notes : **Hello! Sorry for the cliffanger, I'll try to update next week but I've got a lot of school work... Anyway, I hope you have all enjoyed this new chapter in Athrun's point of view.

**Thanks for the reviews to** : yaminohoshi, r, Ultimate Coordinator Berserker, Ace Raptor, CelestialClouds, gravitation gig, furin-a, Ken Wise, SerenityKaraTinaWolf, Besjer, anonymous, stellar, RuByMoOn17, M.L.Light.

If you have questions, please leave me your e-mail, or login so I can answer to the review.

**Next chapter**: The second part of Athrun's escape. Might have some Kira too, but it's not certain.

Comments are always welcomed!


	5. Confusion

**Rating**: T / PG-13

**Summary**: AU after episode 34 of GSD. What if Kira wasn't found on that fateful day by Cagalli? How will Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus and the others react to his death? But...is he really dead? Gilbert Dullindal's chess game is ever changing as a new fate awaits the Ultimate Coordinator.

**Main Characters:** mainly focused on Kira and Athrun, but also Dullindal, Cagalli, Lacus...

**Pairing(s):** none yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Summary of the previous chapters: **

Athrun decided to escape, and find the Archangel. He went into the Minerva, trying to steal a MS. He quickly climbed on it, and went for the cockpit. It was too easy; he should have guessed that an unlucky day is unlucky until the end. What he wasn't expecting was that someone was in the cockpit, doing some maintenance or whatever.

Big thanks to my beta Dragon Agility!

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Another Path, Another Destiny**

**Phase 5 : Confusion**

_Damn…_

Athrun Zala was not lucky today: he was _very _unlucky indeed. His eyes widened into two big balls, unable to hide his surprise mixed with annoyance. There were so many mobile suits in the hangar; he had one out of more than five to pick the wrong one, but no...he _had_ to pick _that_ one...with _that_ person inside. Athrun couldn't help but let a growl of frustration escape his mouth, as the one who was sitting in the cockpit peered at him with an unreadable expression.

"R...Rey...," the blue haired boy said at least after a short silence.

"Athrun, can I help you?" His voice was devoid of any emotion as his cold blue eyes continued to stare at him straight in the eyes.

Athrun's mind reeled furiously, trying to find a suitable excuse as to why he was there. But he knew that anything he would say, Rey wouldn't buy it. The blonde boy was always very watchful and suspicious. Athrun couldn't forget what he had said on that fateful day, after having punched Shinn. Rey was loyal to ZAFT...no: he was loyal to the Chairman, until the very end. A hand in his hair, and trying to hide his stress, he said in a carefully controlled voice:

"Nothing, Rey...I...I was just making some checks of the mobile suit."

The other boy raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing it. That was to be expected. Rey shrugged slightly and went out of the cockpit, but still blocking Athrun's access, and not quitting for one second Athrun's gaze. Athrun's first thought was to kick him outside, and then get quickly in the mobile suit, but he quickly dismissed that thought, knowing that even if he was well-trained, Rey was, after all, a Red too.

"Anyway, Athrun, I wanted to see you."

Athrun slightly bit his lower lip, fearing the worse. He just knew why Rey was looking for him, and the boy's next words proved him right.

"The Chairman has forgotten to tell you something very important yesterday, so would you please follow me, and meet him now?"

Blue eyes narrowed slightly, waiting for a reaction, while Athrun managed to swallow the growl of frustration that threatened to come out. What should he do? Follow him? Start a fight? Run away? Either way, his goal to go out seemed to become more and more remote. Athrun sighed softly, and said:

"Okay then. Let's go."

His only hope was that once on the ground he would manage to shake him off. Athrun went down, closely followed by Rey. They were not speaking, the tension could easily be felt in the air between them. He walked very slowly down one of the corridors of the Minerva, studying his surroundings, noticing that no one seemed to be here.

_Good_, he thought, _maybe I have a chance._

They arrived at a cross point of corridors, and Athrun quickly gave Rey a blow, quickly turning right. He ran breathlessly, hearing Rey's footsteps behind him, chasing him down but he had the advantage. Rey had taken a little time to shake himself after having been hit.

Luckily, Athrun knew exactly the structure of the ship, and went back to the hangar by another way. He kept running, his heart thumping, not bothering to look behind him, not stopping to think as if he did, he would have heard someone cry his name, he would have seen someone following him, with a worried look.

Finally arriving once again in the hangar, Athrun gasped for breath, trying to calm himself down. That was only then that he realised a presence beside him, as a hand caught him by the arm.

"Meyrin!" he yelped with surprise.

_What the hell is she doing here! _

"Athrun, why are you running! Are you being chased?" she said in a voice mixed with panic and incomprehension.

He took her by the shoulder, speaking very quickly. Rey could come at any time to stop him; he couldn't let his chance go away.

"Listen, I really don't have time to explain my actions, but I have to get out or they will arrest me... Please let go, don't make me hurt you!"

The red haired girl's eyes widened: never had she heard Athrun sounding so desperate. He wanted to escape... or he was going to be arrested. Athrun... but...no, she didn't want him to! That's when she made up her mind and ran to the entrance of the hangar to lock it. She then said quickly, as Athrun looked at her with a bewildered look:

"...Right, then take that Mobile Suit here, it has just been checked up. You shouldn't have any problems. They should take some time to unlock that door..."

Athrun smiled slightly, but still looking very confused.

"Thank you...but why?"

She simply looked away, refusing to answer and said instead:

"Hurry up and go!"

He nodded, as he ran to the green Mobile Suit, but soon he heard a big explosion, hearing Meyrin gasp. They didn't bother to try to crack the lock; they just blew up the door. Athrun cursed loudly this time: what could he do now? He couldn't leave her here, otherwise she would be in trouble too and Athrun was too kind to let that happen. He quickly grabbed her by the arm and told her:

"I'm sorry, but if you don't come...you..."

She nodded emphatically, not wanting to be arrested by the military police. She knew she had made a mistake, she knew she had betrayed ZAFT by deciding to help Athrun Zala. But she didn't have the time to think now. They quickly went inside the cockpit. Athrun activated it, and prepared to make a sortie. He spotted Rey running for another MS as he shouted something at Shinn who had just arrived, his face confused.

He would succeed. He would find the Archangel. He would not be caught. There was still hope.

Shinn Asuka ran towards the hangar when he heard the loud explosion. What was going on? Had some spies managed to enter the Minerva to steal their weapons? His head full of questions, he ran, and was even more confused when he met Rey there.

"Rey!" he shouted. "What was that explosion!"

"We don't have time for this now, Shinn!" he shouted back, as the green MS began to move. Someone was stealing it! "We have to stop them! Go with Impulse! I'm taking the ZAKU!"

Shinn nodded, and climbed into his mobile suit. How dared they do something like that! Were they so weak that they had to steal the enemy's weapons? How pathetic. Shinn launched, quickly followed by Rey. He opened the communication channel, as the blonde face appeared on the screen.

"How could such a thing happen?" he asked, while pursuing the stolen MS.

Rey was silent for a short moment, as if choosing carefully his next words.

"Don't let yourself be distracted," he finally said in a serious tone, as his eyebrows furrowed slightly, "we're chasing Athrun Zala."

"What!" Shinn gasped loudly with surprise, "Why? ...Athrun? No way!"

He then heard Rey trying to contact the Chairman, and after a while Dullindal's face appeared on the other screen.

"Chairman," Rey said, "I believe you know what has happened. Athrun Zala has betrayed us, and is currently in that MS, with Meyrin Hawke."

Shinn was startled once more. Meyrin too? No... that was impossible! She wouldn't!

The Chairman looked deeply in thought, before he finally let out a sigh and said in a resigned voice:

"Very well then. I believe in your judgement. Rey, Shinn, don't let them escape."

"Yes sir," Rey replied.

On the other hand, Shinn as emotionally torn up. Accordingly, he didn't at first get on well with Athrun Zala, but he had learnt to know him and to appreciate him as a friend. Then came the other problem of Meyrin. Was she a hostage? Would Athrun even take a hostage? If he was to shoot them, what would Lunamaria say?

He didn't want to see her cry...he didn't want to shoot them...but deep down he knew his superior behaviour was recently very suspicious, and that he had to obey to the Chairman. Shaking his head, Shinn sped up even more to catch up to the MS.

"ATHRUN!" he yelled angrily over the channel, "Why have you betrayed us! How dare you! Come back, please!"

He knew his last words sounded desperate, but he didn't care.

"Shinn..." Athrun soft voice said, "No, you don't understand Shinn! I have to go, the Chairman and Rey are wrong! Think of what I said earlier, how and who should we fight against!"

Shinn was speechless, his thoughts twirling, trying to find out the truth. Who should he believe? What should he believe in?

"Don't listen to him, Shinn!" Rey shouted furiously as he attacked Athrun with his sabre. "how low, Athrun Zala, trying to confuse your enemy?"

"Rey!" Athrun's indignant cry came.

Shinn lowered his head in confusion, as he unconsciously tightened his grip on the controls.

"Shinn," Rey continued to speak as he fought against Athrun, "Athrun is still confused over his friend's death. If you don't stop him he will try to find the Archangel, if it hasn't already sunk! You have heard the Chairman! You too have said you wished for a world without fighting! Don't let them shatter our dreams, Shinn!"

The black haired boy shook his head furiously, recalling his family death, all of the casualties...Stellar's death...and whose fault was it then? Why did she die? Because of Athrun's friend. An uncontrollable rage took over him, as his heart ached painfully at his loses. He opened his eyes, which became an empty shade of red, as he felt his capabilities increase.

"It's ... your fault..." he muttered, "It's because you BETRAYED US!"

Yelling the last words Shinn entered the battle and clashed his sword with the other. It wasn't Athrun in that mobile suit. It was just an enemy. It was something that was going to hurt them, like the Freedom. With that last thought, Shinn became blinded by his fury, replaying in his mind his battle with the Freedom.

"SHINN!" he vaguely heard Athrun shout his name, as he managed to disarm the other MS, which was weaker than Impulse. He fought...fought...and didn't stop until his blade went through the other MS, like he had done with that other mobile suit.

It sunk into the ocean, without any explosion.

"Good work Shinn, but I don't believe they are dead...we should keep searching," Rey said softly, but the Chairman suddenly cut their conversation.

"No Rey. It should be alright now. Come back, you shouldn't go too far as we don't know what might happen at the base."

Rey wanted to protest, but seeing the stern look of the Chairman, he nodded, and headed back to their base.

A hand on his eyes, Shinn drew a deep breath. He knew that with the power of Impulse, they might be already dead.

Dead...

His body shook at that thought, only now realising what he had done. And then, a cry full of anguish and frustration echoed through the stormy night.

Cagalli was sitting in her room, deep in thoughts, her eyes slightly red. Not a night had gone by without crying since that day. She still couldn't believe _it_ had happened. Deep down, she still hoped that somehow her brother was still alive, somewhere, like in the previous war. Maybe he was somewhere in the PLANTS, maybe he was rescued by a member of the Clyne Faction and was now in security with Lacus... So many possibilities, but so little chances... She knew she should stop going backwards and move forward, as hard as it was.

Kira wasn't here.

Kira won't be able to protect them anymore.

Kira won't be able to cheer up her.

Kira was gone.

A tear once again ran down her cheek, recalling Kira's wish. She would fight for peace, for freedom. Suddenly the alarm went on, as a message echoed through the ship.

"_Attention please. Unidentified object in approach. Please be prepared for combat."_

Cagalli stormed outside her room to the control's board. Murrue Ramius turned around as she heard her enter.

"What's going on?" the young girl asked to her captain. But it was Miriallia who answered her question, as she made another announcement.

"Captain! It seems that it is a ZAFT mobile Suit, but it is badly damaged, and has a signal of distress."

Murrue's eyes widened, as indecision took her.

"Murrue-san, we should help them, enemy or not, otherwise they might die!" Cagalli shouted. The brown haired woman smiled slightly at her and then nodded.

"Alright then. Be prepared to capture the MS," she ordered to her crew.

To be continued…

* * *

**Author Notes:** I'm really sorry for the late update but I had so many work for school. I'm on holiday now, but I've got to study for an exam in may, I'll try to update in the end of this week, or next.

Okay, concerning this chapter, I know many won't be happy that Meyrin escaped with Athrun, but it was either that, or either she met later Kira. Anyway, I can promise you that this story won't be Athrun/Meyrin. For the pairings in general, I don't think there will be any true romance, there might be some hints, but nothing really important.

Lastly I hope you all liked that chapter!

**Thanks for the reviews:** furin-a, cherryheart, SerenityKaraTinaWolf, r, Dreamer516, Death the Destroyer, anonymous, Blitz12, Besjer, gdayofdestinys, Tala ishtar, stellar, RuByMoOn17, gravitation gig, XXXX, Disturbed Insomniac, M.L. Kight, TheDisruptiveOne.

**Next Chapter:** Kira's thoughts, Cagalli's reactions.

Reviews are always welcomed!


	6. The Act Deepens

**Rating**: T / PG-13

**Summary**: AU after episode 34 of GSD. What if Kira wasn't found on that fateful day by Cagalli? How will Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus and the others react to his death? But...is he really dead? Gilbert Dullindal's chess game is ever changing as a new fate awaits the Ultimate Coordinator.

**Main Characters:** mainly focused on Kira and Athrun, but also Dullindal, Cagalli, Lacus...

**Pairing(s):** none yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Summary of the previous chapters: **

Athrun's MS has been shot down by Shinn, while he was trying to escape with Meyrin.

Meanwhile Kira is still resting from his injuries, while unknown to him, Gilbert Dullindal has plans for him.

Big thanks to my beta Dragon Agility!

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Another Path, Another Destiny**

**Phase 6: The Act Deepens **

A few rays of warm morning sunlight made a young browned haired boy stir in his bed, covered by white and soft sheets. Kira opened his eyes slowly, yawning slightly, as he moved his hand in front of his eyes, blinded by the sun.

How long was it since the first time he had woken up? Which day was it? He had completely lost any sense of time, sometime sleeping for a whole day, too exhausted to stay awake more than half an hour. But today, it seemed he had finally more strength, feeling healthier, and his mind somewhat clearer.

Clear was a big word... he still remembered nothing, his memory remained veiled and empty like a dark hole. Even after all Gilbert had told him, nothing came back: he was always clueless.

The though of his _uncle_ (he was still not used to call a person he barely knew that) warmed his heart a little. The man had visited him every day, even if it was only for a short moment, or if he was asleep, even though he was Plant's Chairman, and therefore very busy. The doctor always let him know when he had come, and Kira couldn't help but feel grateful and touched, as his feeling of loneliness faded.

Kira sat on his bed, wincing slightly as he leaned on his hurt arm, and studied for the first time his surroundings. His room was quite cosy for a hospital one, maybe it wasn't even a hospital. The walls were a pale green, with some beautiful paintings. Kira glanced at his night table, where violet flowers were making the room more lively and happier, hoping to see a watch but there wasn't one. Nevertheless, he noticed that the sun wasn't still very high in the sky as he looked through his big window just near his bed.

Even though it was no later than nine in the morning, many people were busy, running left and right. They all wore ZAFT's uniforms. Of course... he should have expected to be in a military base. Kira guessed that since his mission was top secret, he couldn't be allowed in a public hospital without raising some unwanted questions. A mission he didn't even remember...as well as many other things.

The brown haired boy let out a soft sigh, resigned to his fate. There was no use to think about that now and honestly he didn't want to, as he would feel more depressed than anything.

Careful not to put out the needle in his hand that was linked to some medicine, Kira got up slowly, wanting to try walking after so much time. It was in that attempt that he fully realised how badly hurt he had been, every muscle of his body aching painfully. Leaning on the bar where the medicine was hanging, he tried his first step hesitantly. Kira smiled slightly: accordingly it was hurting, but he was still able to stand: that was a beginning. As he keep on trying to walk, his feet suddenly stumbled, and he nearly fell if it was not for an arm which caught him just in time, while crying his name, apparently distressed.

"Kira! Are you alright?"

The said boy looked up and was not very surprised to meet kind golden eyes, gazing worriedly at him.

"Y...Yes. It's okay. Sorry... I was just trying to walk...guess I wasn't prepared," he reassured his Uncle with a small laugh, though it was slightly bitter. Truthfully he was angry by his own weakness. Gilbert returned the smile, a knowing smile, as if he was reading his mind. He helped him sit on his bed again, and said softly:

"You don't have to try so hard, you know. You were on the brink of death; it's perfectly normal that you feel weak and exhausted."

"Thank you," Kira nodded gratefully.

It was only then, that Kira noticed that someone else was in his room, a young man seemingly a little younger than himself wearing ZAFT's red uniform. He had shoulder long blond hair, and blue piercing eyes. Gilbert must have noticed him staring at the other, as he said in a light voice:

"Ah, Kira, so you have noticed our young guest here!"

The boy took a few steps onward and smiled slightly at him.

"Hello Kira, I guess you don't remember me..."

Kira couldn't help but snort at that. Of course he didn't remember. He didn't remember anything to be exact. Unexpectedly, the blonde laughed lightly at him, after having muttered some incoherent words to himself.

"There is no need to be upset, Kira. Anyway, my name is Rey. Rey Za Burrel."

The other boy simply nodded, not knowing what to say. _Nice to meet you_ would definitely sound weird and wouldn't fit the situation at all. Fortunately for him, Dullindal saved him from answering.

"Rey was your friend at the military school," he said, before adding with a chuckle, "or rather your rival."

Kira raised an eyebrow slightly, as he went on.

"Well, there were times when you didn't quite get along, but you knew each other more than it seems."

"Are there other people I know here?" Kira asked curiously. He didn't want to feel ashamed if he didn't recognize them.

"No," Gilbert answered while shaking his head, "you were previously assigned on PLANT, and we are on Earth, now, so you don't know many people. And anyway, you were a quite secretive person, moreover in the Special Forces," he added with a slight smirk.

Secretive... how was he supposed to know what his persona was like? How did he act? Did people like him? Was he nice? Mean? Kira passed a hand in his brown haired, confused by his own thoughts. But after all, it didn't matter who he was, it was who he was now that mattered... He lived...

"Speaking of that...Where are _we_?" he asked after a while, trying to escape his thoughts, but also curious.

"You're in Gibraltar in ZAFT's base hospital wing. It was safer and easier to make you come here, since you were on the mission on Earth." Gilbert confirmed his previous assumption.

Kira nodded, and then noticed that Rey was still staring at him with an odd look, but he kept himself back from pointing it out, not wanting to create any tension. Nevertheless, he wondered what was Dullindal's real motive of taking Rey here to see him. It was certainly not just to visit him, was it? Anyway, his Uncle answered his silent questions by adding:

"I'm sure Rey will take good care of you, Kira. I have full faith in him, as you had. I have known him for a very long time. In fact, you practically grew up together."

A small smile formed on the blue eyed boy, wiping away his previous look. Gilbert's hand squeezed lightly his shoulder, and continued his explanation:

"You know, as PLANT's Chairman, I'll have to go back there soon... That's why I will assign you to the Minerva, the ship Rey is on. I know its crew very well. They're skilful and caring. I think that's the better solution for your current situation." He let out a tired sigh, "I won't be able to look after you anymore... even in this time where you fully need someone's support. I'm sorry..."

"N...No!" Kira exclaimed, before whispering softly, "Don't be... I don't want anyone to feel guilty because of me..."

Truth to be told, he was at the same time a little offended that his Uncle treated him as a small kid, but a bigger part of him was genuinely happy. Happy to have someone who he could count on, someone who cared... but his current self was weak, powerless. He couldn't go on like this.

Gilbert smiled gratefully at him, as Kira said in a firm voice:

"I... I won't be a hindrance. I don't want to be a hindrance. I will get better; I will make sure that I don't repeat the same mistakes as before."

"Kira..." he said softly and caringly, "You are still weak, and it is normal. You don't have to think about that now."

Kira shook his head slightly.

"No... you have taken care of me, and I won't disappoint you... If I don't begin to train now, I will be of any use on that ship."

Honestly, the perspective of training to fight, to be a soldier, or rather to remember how to be a soldier, scared him to no length. He couldn't bring himself to think that someday he would have to fight a real battle, with real weapons, real people, and real casualties... But he also knew that he had to. There was no escape, and even if there were, he wouldn't. He wanted to believe and fight for the only people who had taken care of him.

Kira's eyes glinted with determination at that last thought, as the Chairman let out a resigned sigh.

"Very well then... Rey will show you by the end of the week..."

Rey nodded in confirmation and smiled.

"But now you must still rest, Kira," he added firmly, sensing that the brown haired boy was about to protest.

Kira wanted to pout but refrained from doing so, not wanting to look childish, and finally, he nodded.

"Okay... Thanks both of you for visiting," he said truthfully with a bright smile. His spirit had risen incredibly, "I was happy to meet you again, Rey. I hope we will get on well..."

Said boy laid a hand on his shoulder and said nicely, "Me too, Kira. I'll come see you again then, I guess in two days. Be prepared. Good bye, Kira, Chairman," he saluted him and walked out.

"Rest well, Kira-kun," Gilbert softly said, and left.

Rey went out of the boy's room and sighed. As he had expected, he had had to meet Kira Yamato sooner or later...thanks to Gil's plans. A small smile formed on his lips. Gil had indeed been very subtle and persuasive. If he hadn't known him, he wouldn't have believed that it was only an act of carefulness. He had managed without forcing the boy to convince him to fight, that he, _they_, cared. When seeing him, he even slightly felt some pity for him, being completely vulnerable, but he quickly dismissed that thought as the bitterness he felt toward that boy came back forcefully.

Rey had faith in Gil's decision, yet he couldn't help but feel uneasy with Y..., no _Kira_, he corrected himself.

Even though he wasn't the type to get angry easily, he was still slightly frustrated with Gil. Gil knew he had mixed feelings concerning the Ultimate Coordinator, and therefore that he didn't wish to be with him. But no, Gil had to make him the boy's so called _friend_, make him sound almost like another _Athrun Zala_. Rey suppressed a growl of disgust at that thought. But he would not display his feelings.

Well, Gil had had some little tact: at least he hadn't said that they were best friends, but rather rivals, so it would not seem too weird if he avoided him sometimes...

Rey sighed again, and starting walking away, his thoughts preoccupied by the next meeting he would have with Kira _Hibiki_.

To be continued...

* * *

**Author Notes :** Another chapter finished almost entirely focused on Kira! I like writting his parts, even though I had some difficulties with that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!

For next chapter, I don't think I will be able to update before the end of the week, and later it will be difficult too, as I've got my exams the 11 and 12. I will try to update asap!

**Thanks for the reviews:** ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, You Want Some of This, Tala Ishtar, r, gdayofdestinys, Asuka619, Besjer, sakura-star-63, furin-a, kaitootiak, ShinigamiZero16, RuByMoOn17, BlackFeatherz29, Hiyami, M.L.light, XD.

**Next Chapter :** Athrun and Cagalli's encounter. Kira continues to discover more about himself, and his life.

Comments are always welcomed!


	7. No way back

**Rating**: T / PG-13

**Summary**: AU after episode 34 of GSD. What if Kira wasn't found on that fateful day by Cagalli? How will Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus and the others react to his death? But...is he really dead? Gilbert Dullindal's chess game is ever changing as a new fate awaits the Ultimate Coordinator.

**Main Characters:** mainly focused on Kira and Athrun, but also Dullindal, Cagalli, Lacus...

**Pairing(s):** none yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Summary of the previous chapters: **

Athrun escaped from Gibraltar Base, but was shot down by Shinn.

"Captain! It seems that it is a ZAFT mobile Suit, but it is badly damaged, and has a signal of distress."

"Murrue-san, we should help them, enemy or not, otherwise they might die!" Cagalli shouted. The brown haired woman smiled slightly at her and then nodded.

"Alright then. Be prepared to capture the MS."

Big thanks to my beta Dragon Agility !

--

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Another Path, Another Destiny**

**Phase 7: No way back**

"_Athrun! Wait!"_

_The young blue haired boy turned at the familiar voice, and smiled softly at the sight of his best friend, who was panting after running to catch up to him. He stopped in the alley, surrounded by blooming sakura-trees, as a soft spring wind was making the petals twirl._

"_Hello, Kira. You have finally decided to wake up, you sleepy head!"_

"_That's mean, Athrun! You could have waited for me! I **was** going to wake up!" Kira pouted, slightly annoyed at his friend. _

"_Suuure," he said sarcastically with a smirk and one eyebrow raised. _

_In fact he had never meant to leave without him as they had always walked together to school since they were small children. He just made him believe he would not wait; else there was no way they were going to be at school on time._

_Kira was just such a child sometimes. But after all, they were only ten ... They had known each other since their early childhood and were always inseparable. Their mothers were good friends, and as Leonore (Athrun's mother) was often busy with her work, Athrun usually came to their house: in fact they practically grew up together._

"_Kira, by the way have you finished your electronic assignment?" he asked elbowing him teasingly, predicting the slightly older boy's answer. He had helped him with it the day before, but when he left, Kira didn't seem very motivated to do it. So he wasn't very surprised when the violet eyed boy looked away blushing slightly._

"_Huh...well..." _

"_Tsk, tsk... That's not good, Kira" Athrun reprimanded him gently, his finger moving in disapprobation. "At this rate you'll get behind, you know that you'll soon be working on micro units, you'll have difficulties!"_

"_And since when have you become my personal teacher!" Kira exclaimed outraged, "And I'm not having difficulties! If I think about it well, I'm better than you in some other subject... like in programming! But electronics is boring! How you can like something like that, is beyond me..."_

_Athrun smiled, very amused at his behaviour, as he put a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder._

"_You might be older than me, Kira, but the fact remains that **I** am always the one helping you," he grinned at him, "and therefore, I will always be seen as your big brother." He finished with a dramatic wave of hand, as if stating the obvious, while Kira was mumbling incoherent words under his breath, annoyed that Athrun was ( but only partially) right. If people were to mistake them for siblings, they always assumed the blunette was the older...to Kira's dismay._

"_Come on, Kira," Athrun said joyfully, "you should be proud to have me as your big brother! Don't worry, I'll take good care of you, I'll protect you against all scary things!"_

"_I'm not a baby, Athrun!" but then it was his turn to smirk. "Then as my big brother, you should always help me, right?" The blue haired boy nodded carefully, feeling Kira was up to something. As if on cue, Kira's grin widened, his violet eyes glinting happily, "Alright, from now on you'll help me do with all my assignments, big brother!" he concluded clapping his hands._

"_W...What! That's not part of the job, Kira!" but the other was already not listening to him as he began running, laughing heartily, and Athrun found himself also bursting into laughter as he followed his best friend. Kira turned around suddenly, facing him, his laugh fading into a sweet smile._

"_Thank you."_

Bright emerald eyes blinked a few time, emerging from the secure and sweet realm of dreams. A dream of the past, of a past happiness, hoping that time would come again... Back then, they were so careless and free: how he wished he could turn back to his childhood... It had been such a long time since he last dreamed of his time on the Moon. Then...why now?

Athrun put his right hand on his throbbing forehead trying to figure out what had happened to him, and to sort out his thoughts. He felt bandages wrapped around his head under his fingers, others around his left hand and his whole body ached, but it was a bearable pain. With some difficulties, he tried to shift into a sitting position. He was about to study his surroundings when he heard the door open, letting in a woman with short spiky hair, in Orb's General uniform.

"C... Cagalli?" Athrun said with slightly widened green eyes, surprised, happy but at the same time afraid, to see her.

His heart clenched, and he felt his inside grow cold, as a feeling of uneasiness spread all over his body. He didn't know why he reacted that way, and it disturbed him. He just had a bad feeling about this meeting, but it didn't make any sense! He should be happy –and he was- that the Archangel and Cagalli were safe. He had just figured out he must be onboard the ship. He wondered where Kira was...

_Oh he must be doing some maintenance as usual; his best friend was such a workaholic sometimes... so unlike when he was younger._

Cagalli looked at him with tired eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Athrun..." she said softly as she walked to sit by his side.

Now, the blue haired boy was certain that there was definitely something wrong. In all honesty, he expected a warmer and happier welcome, but after all he did in a way "betray" them. The tension was palpable in the air, as his breath was becoming harder and harder.

He studied her features: she had rings under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept for days, her hair was messier than usual, but what struck him most, was the worn out look in her eyes. That scene reminded him strangely of the time when he met her on that Orb ship after his battle against Kira. At that thought, Athrun shook his head slightly: there was no reason to think about that...

Soft fingers were stroking his hair slowly as she said with a low and sad voice, so unlike the tone he was used to hear.

"How do you feel, Athrun? You were quite injured when we found you... You were really lucky that we were near. I was so worried...You could have died."

Her voice shook slightly at her last words, as he smiled reassuringly at her, "B...But do you even want to be here?" she continued with a stronger voice, her eyebrows frowning as if realising something.

"Of course! I mean, yes...Why wouldn't I?" he exclaimed slightly hurt, "it was my goal to find the Archangel!"

Cagalli seemed to be relieved by his words, but he was proven wrong when unexpectedly, she got up from her chair and said angrily:

"So what? You were looking for us? So ZAFT could come to shoot us down too? Is that it!"

"No! You're mistaken, Cagalli!" Athrun said with a little panic in his voice and wincing slightly at her words and from pain when he moved his hand while she was still glaring at him.

_How can you believe such a thing from me? Cagalli..._

"I was shot down by... ZAFT!" he finally said firmly. The idea of almost being killed by Shinn still hadn't registered. He couldn't believe what the younger boy could do out of pure anger...

Some sympathy and relief flashed in her amber eyes, before being replaced by anger again. What was going on with her mood swings? One moment she was subdued, the next she yelled at him.

It was only now, it dawned on Athrun, that the young woman was not thinking clearly, that she was too tired and disturbed by something.

"Serves you right then!" she hissed sharply, "you don't know what we all had to go through! If you hadn't left in the first place, then nothing would have happened! Nothing!"

She yelled her last word with a cracked voice, tears rolling down her face, clenching her head between her hands. Athrun felt a pang of guilt spread in his body. He tried painfully to sit up straighter as he raised a tentative hand to reach her, trying to soothe her anger. She fell back on her chair with a sob, her face still buried in her hands. Athrun pulled her into a comforting hug, before drawing back. After a few moments of needed silence, Cagalli finally looked up, her eyes red, but still unforgiving. A shiver ran down Athrun's spine, as his bad feelings, if possible, increased even more.

"Please...Cagalli...tell me, what's wrong?"

Surprisingly, she let out a laugh, but a bitter one, one she never used, a hand covering her eyes.

"What's wrong you ask...? What's wrong... So many things are wrong, Athrun! Why can't you understand!" Her previous anger came back forcefully.

"I'm trying to!" he almost yelled, his temper flying.

"Big deal! But what's the point now!" She got up again suddenly, her chair falling down, her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white. Amber eyes full of various emotions and tears threatening to roll down, narrowed, "There is nothing you can do anymore! It's too late, Athrun! You're too late! Now _he _is gone! GONE!"

Athrun froze. No ... time itself seemed to have stopped, as they stared at each other, unwilling to believe what had just been said. His mind went numb; his surroundings seemed to become colourless.

_... Gone...?_

"Ca...W... Who?" he managed to say, even though deep down he feared he knew the answer. She didn't answer, but cried instead, her hands wrapped around his neck, her head buried in its crook. He was still too shocked to react or do anything.

"K...Kira?" he whispered, his eyes prickling at his tears, as he felt Cagalli nodding slightly.

_N...no, NO! There has to be some mistake!_ His mind screamed in denial.

He was so sure that his best friend had survived; he couldn't be ... He shook his head vigorously, making Cagalli pull back. This was just a nightmare, he decided.

No. Kira was alive, right?

But when his gaze locked with a pair of amber, his belief shattered into pieces. Cagalli would not lie about that, Cagalli's pain was real, his pain was real, and it was a bitter reality.

Nevertheless, he shook his head again, tears now running freely down his cheeks, and said with his voice cracking, looking away:

"No...That can't be true! Cagalli, we can't know for sure! He can't be...!"

He still could not say that word. And he believed he would never be able to. The blonde haired Natural put her hand on his cheek so that their eyes both full of tears met again. With a voice full of resolute sadness and resignation, she said softly:

"Athrun...he's gone...I saw the Freedom...explode..." she swallowed a sob, as if taking all her strength to go on. Athrun needed to hear those words, she knew it.

"He's gone, Athrun," she repeated, "Kira is dead."

_Dead, dead, dead, dead, DEAD..._

That word echoed endlessly through Athrun's head. He felt himself being swallowed into a black hole, his world shattering, his mind gone. It was his turn to bury his head into his hands, dampening them. Cagalli too, was broken. She couldn't find any words to comfort him and she knew from experience, that now he needed to rest by himself. She wiped her tears away, and kissed him chastely on his head, murmuring softly:

"I'm sorry, Athrun... I shouldn't have yelled at you...You alone are not guilty... I...we all hold a part of the responsibility..."

She caressed his back slowly, and after having said some few comforting words, she left quietly, careful not to breakdown once again.

Left alone in his room, all Athrun could do was stare at the wall blankly. No, she didn't understand. She had been right at the beginning...

_It is my fault... _

If he hadn't left, he could have been here to protect them.

If he hadn't left he wouldn't have to fight alone.

If he hadn't left he wouldn't be gone.

Athrun rested his head against the wall, crying silently. He regretted so many things. Things he had told him the last time they saw each other, horrible and untrue things. Things he was not able to do.

"_Don't worry, I'll take good care of you, I'll protect you against all the scary things!"_

_A sweet smile on an innocent and childish face. _

"_Thank you."_

He let out a small cry of anguish at the memory brought back by his dream. He didn't protect him as he promised, be it now or during the last war. He had failed him miserably as a brother.

Athrun Zala had so many regrets... but there was no way back.

To be continued...

--

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the late update, I've got so much work for school... Well, here is finally a slightly longer chapter with Cagalli and Athrun's confrontation. I hope you liked it!

Some of the elements of the dream (like Kira being lousy in micro units) are based on the Drama Suit CD1.

The future chapters will have less Athrun, and more Kira as he has almost recovered, and many things are going to happen to him. Anyway the story is still mainly focused on the two of them.

**Thanks for the reviews to :** Ultimate Coordinator Berserker, r, Black Magician Girl3, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, Hiyami, furin-a, gravitation gig, Hawk of Endimyon, Ken Wise, RuByMoOn17.

**Next Chapter**: Kira discovers more about "himself" and meets again with Rey, and some others, for the training.

Comments are always welcomed!


	8. New Acquaintances, Deeper Mysteries

**Rating**: T / PG-13

**Summary**: AU after episode 34 of GSD. What if Kira wasn't found on that fateful day by Cagalli? How will Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus and the others react to his death? But...is he really dead? Gilbert Dullindal's chess game is ever changing as a new fate awaits the Ultimate Coordinator.

**Main Characters:** mainly focused on Kira and Athrun, but also Dullindal, Cagalli, Lacus...

**Pairing(s):** none yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Summary of the previous chapters: **

Kira met with Rey, who was given the task to take care of him by Dullindal.

Big thanks to my beta Dragon Agility!

--

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Another Path, Another Destiny**

**Phase 8: New Acquaintances, Deeper Mysteries**

Gilbert Dullindal's door office closed softly, leaving the Chairman alone. He had just had his daily meeting with the doctor who took care of Kira, a very trustful man. His lips curled slightly as he thought of the past few weeks. Every day the doctor came, every day he was more and more amazed by the Ultimate Coordinator. He remembered how close to death the young man was, how surprised they all were to even see him alive. And now... now he was standing steadily on his two feet, perfectly healthy, and full of strength.

Gil remembered one of his meetings with the doctor, just a few days after Kira woke up.

_A man in his forties entered the Chairman office, with an obviously disturbed look. Gilbert looked at him strangely, fearing the worst as he asked with a composed voice while inviting him to sit down with a movement of his hand:_

"_Is there something wrong? Has something happened to Kira?"_

_The man shook his head, seemingly still deep in his thoughts._

"_No...not at all," he began with a far away voice. Gilbert waited patiently for him to elaborate. "It is just ... I still can not believe all the results of our patient." He finally concluded. _

"_Is it positive?"_

_The doctor gave a small laugh. "Oh very positive, indeed! In fact I have never seen in my whole career such an amazing capacity to heal. Do you remember when I told you that it was almost a miracle that the boy survived?"_

_The Chairman nodded._

"_Well, then that is nothing compared to his healing system!" he exclaimed, with happy glint in his eyes, like a child who was given his favourite toy, "it is simply amazing, even for a Coordinator, Chairman!_

"_He was on the brink of death, he managed to live, and not even a week after, he is able to move. That is not all, the blood test revealed a superior capacity of the white cells, which may have accelerated his healing. His memory loss is still a mystery though... maybe it is a system of defence by his body."_

"_Do you think it will be permanent?" Gil asked, a hand under his chin, thoughtful._

"_I honestly do not know. He might recover it after another big shock...or maybe just small pieces of his memories will recover at intervals. Or he might just never recover them suddenly: there are some cases like this."_

_There was a short silence, both men pondering on their "subject", when the doctor added slowly a hand in his hair:_

"_Anyway... It is clear that even among Coordinators, he is much stronger... it is to wonder if he is truly human..."_

_The long black haired man smiled secretly. Of course **he** knew why. Because he was the perfect creation, the only specimen alive, the Ultimate Coordinator. But he wasn't going to say that to him, it was better to keep that particular piece of information to himself._

Gil sighed contently, a smile playing on his face. Now Kira was alright, alive, safe, healthy and strong. He had faith in Rey to let his resentment toward Kira aside, and play his act as he was told. When he would not be here, Rey would also have a key role, as he was the only one who knew Kira on the Minerva. The blonde boy had just informed him this morning that he was going to meet him today, to show him around, especially the training room. Not that he doubted the Ultimate Coordinator skills, but after all, he was not raised as a soldier. What a shame though...

Gilbert Dullindal walked to his precious crystal chess game, and moved the pieces. The Game had some few weak points, and some previous moves were not a good sign. But now everything was beginning to be solved by itself, including some pieces that were not moving as he – or rather _Fate_ – wished them too. The White Queen was still there though, but she was weakened.

Now the Game was certainly much more interesting, and it was time to correct some previous mistakes to improve it.

--

Sitting on his bed, Kira was flipping through his personal files his Uncle gave him the day before. A week almost had gone by since he was introduced to Rey Za Burrel, and Kira had recovered amazingly fast from his injuries. But after all, it was normal for a Coordinator, or so he thought.

Eyes half closed, the brown haired boy sighed as he passed gently his hand on a picture of his parents. When he had received the files, he was overjoyed, hoping that seeing them would trigger a bit of his lost memories, but it seemed to be useless.

Kira read again the document. Kira Hibiki, 18 years old, born in CE.55. His parents, Via and Ulen Hibiki, were both scientists, and murdered by Blue Cosmos because of their ideals. They believed in the Coordinators' future, that they were no different to the Naturals, except for some added abilities.

He stared at their smiling face for a while. His mother seemed so happy, and looking at it closely, he sure looked like her a lot. Her hair was equally brown and spiky, amethyst eyes, just like him. On the contrary his father was very different, blond hair, and small eyes.

A feeling of oppression in his lungs and of uneasiness overtook him, and he closed the document sharply. He didn't want to read anything anymore; he didn't want to feel like a complete stranger to himself. It was just too painful to delve into those lost memories. He would give himself time, hoping to recover them, but he wouldn't force it. There was no need to rush, to analyse things. After all he was with people who knew him: he could trust them.

A knock on the door, and a blond haired young man entered.

"Hello Kira," he said, as the brown haired man greeted him too, "how are you today?"

"Fine, thanks," Kira smiled, "I am almost completely healed," and as if to prove his words he moved his arms in front of him.

"That's good. Come on then, I'll show you around, as promised." He paused a few seconds, staring at him, and added: "but before that, wear your uniform, else you will seem suspicious. I'll wait outside."

Kira nodded silently as the young man closed the door softly. After some minutes, the brown haired boy looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit that the red ZAFT uniform suited him rather well. But he still couldn't picture himself having already worn it before: it seemed...strange.

Kira sighed heavily before meeting again with Rey. The blonde boy looked at him silently with his mysterious stare again, before also commenting that the uniform looked good.

Now ready, the two soldiers walked down the corridors, which, Kira noted, were quite cosy for a military base. Indeed, the sleeping quarters were well furnished, with green smooth carpets and some flowers that added a nice touch of cosiness.

Once they left that wing of the building, they arrived at a more cold looking area, mainly white, made of many glasses and metals. As Kira looked around him, he saw as well, Green ZAFT soldiers bustling about as maintenance guys walking towards the hangar. Those who came across them always took time to salute them quickly: after all, they _were _the elite. He guessed that this room was linked to the main facilities of the base, and as if to prove his point the blonde haired boy said:

"From here you have access to almost all sectors of the base. Gibraltar is quite big, so as you can see everything is indicated," he pointed to a red sign, "this way you can find all training rooms; it is also the same way to the dock, were the Minerva is. Come on, follow me."

Kira nodded slowly, taking time to mesmerise everything.

They finally arrived in front of a wide glass door, the shooting room. Before they had a chance to enter, Kira heard two people talking not too far from them, a boy and a girl. They also seemed to be heading to that room, but unlike Kira, they didn't notice them as they kept talking quite actively. The brown haired boy couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation, while Rey, apparently oblivious that Kira wasn't following him anymore, entered the room. He could no longer ignore them when he suddenly heard a feminine cry:

"What! No, no, no!"

"I'm sorry...sorry..." the unknown boy muttered under his breath. His voice sounded distraught and slightly depressed.

A short silence, tense, ensued.

"...No...It...it's alright... I guess... you didn't have a choice..." she spoke very slowly, as she was on the verge of crying, or yelling. Kira couldn't tell which. Now the brown haired boy had to admit he was curious as to why the girl was so upset. Not that he liked to poke his nose into other people's business, but he didn't like people being sad either.

"Shinn, I..." she stopped in mid-sentence, as they finally reached the shooting room, and saw Kira standing in front of the door.

"H...Hello," Kira said uneasily, feeling he had intruded into a very private talk.

The two youths stared at him oddly, certainly wondering who he was, as Red soldiers were quite rare. Indeed, both were also part of the elite. The girl had very short red, bordering on violet, hair, and blue eyes, which couldn't hide a hint of sorrow despite all her efforts.

The boy had black short hair, even messier than his own. But what struck Kira the most was those ruby eyes. Red like blood. Fierce, full of determination, maybe even... dangerous. He didn't know why but he felt ill at ease under this stare, repressing a shudder. It wasn't out of dislike or even fear, but he had a strange feeling about this boy. Something was just inexplicably disturbing him.

Shaking his head slightly to dismiss those unfounded thoughts, Kira said lightly, trying to find a topic of discussion to break the silence:

"Have you come to train too?"

"Yes, are you new? I've never seen you here!" It was the girl who answered, now seemingly very cheerful, while the other was still eying him carefully. Kira smiled slightly, but before he could say anything Rey came back and answered:

"Lunamaria, Shinn, this is Kira. Kira Hibiki."

"N...Nice to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Lunamaria Hawke, we are both part of the Minerva's crew" she said with a smile, as she shook his hand. At that moment, she looked at him a little closer, as blue eyes met violet. Kira wondered why she suddenly began to frown slightly, before shaking her head as if to dismiss a silly thought.

Then he turned to face the other, avoiding staring into those red orbs.

"I'm Shinn Asuka," he finally said also shaking his hand with a half-smile. Apparently the conversation he just had with Lunamaria was still disturbing him. Kira could feel that they were discussing a tense and serious topic. As if to ease the atmosphere, or rather to break the ice, Rey mentioned to them not to stay in front of the door and enter.

"So Kira," Luna began nicely, "are you friends with Rey? I don't remember seeing you at the Academy... but then you do seem older."

"Well I'm two years older than Rey, so I suppose I'm older than the both of you too."

How was he supposed to know _why_ he didn't know them? After all Gil did say he was secretive... and in the secret forces. But he couldn't say that, could he? All these thoughts gave him a splitting headache. Thankfully it was the blonde who answered in his usual unemotional voice.

"I met him during a meeting with the Chairman, when we were young, before the Academy. Kira was home schooled. He is, after all, the Chairman's nephew."

Shinn, who was until then busy with his gun, looked up and gaped at him with a bewildered look, as was Lunamaria. Kira on the other hand had to repress a groan, both from frustration of forgetting what he had read earlier about himself, and from annoyance at his blonde friend.

"What! Ohh you're so lucky," she exclaimed very excited.

Kira chuckled slightly at her childish reaction, feeling his cheeks heat up and said:

"Yeah...I guess..." He wished Rey hadn't had said that, but they might as well have known sooner or later, "but please don't act any different because of that..." He didn't want people to feel awkward around him: he didn't like being the centre of attention.

"Sure, Kira," she smiled at him, and then grinned mischievously at Shinn, "Will you now stop gaping, Shinn?"

At those words, he quickly closed his mouth, and blushed.

"Sorry," he muttered, a hand behind his head, as they all laughed. It was good to laugh: it cleared Kira's mind, forgetting he had forgotten. Rey finally cleared his throat, and said that they should be starting with their exercises. They all nodded, as Shinn once again took his gun in his hands and said lightly, no insult intended, but a smirk on his face nonetheless:

"So... Kira, you were home schooled, right?"

Kira nodded as he continued:

"Then, let us see how skilled you are."

To be continued...

--

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hello everyone, I'm very sorry for that late update, school work and writer block are to blame... I had many difficulties to write that chapter, and to be honest, I don't really like it. I hope you still enjoyed it though!

Well I also have some trouble on which MS I should give Kira... It isn't very important for the rest of the story but I still have to decide.

The first possibility would be to give him Destiny, then Shinn would keep Impulse, and Luna the Zaku, Rey Legend.

The second possibility is to give Kira a brand new one, and let the others have the same as in the anime.

The third is to give him Freedom, which was reconstructed by Dullindal. I don't really want to give him Strike Freedom, as I want to stay true to the anime as much as possible, and only change the bit where Kira was rescued by Gil, with its consequences. So logically Strike Freedom is still with Lacus.

If you have an idea or an opinion, please feel free to tell me!

**Thanks for the reviews to:** Chrono Breaker, Hiyami, furin-a, Ultimate Coordinator Berserker, r, Black Magician Girl3, Anonimus, Merffles, D-HeroDevilGuy, M.L.Light, Cin, X-19A Infinite Justice, Joan Mistress of Magic, gdayofdestinys, SerenityKaraTinaWolf, Apchi, Disturbed Insomniac, Maryam Khanoom, Kraz, Anemosys.

**Next Chapter:** Kira's trainning. Shinn and Luna learn to know Kira.

Comments are always welcomed!


	9. A Feeling of DéjàVu

**Rating**: T / PG-13

**Summary**: AU after episode 34 of GSD. What if Kira wasn't found on that fateful day by Cagalli? How will Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus and the others react to his death? But...is he really dead? Gilbert Dullindal's chess game is ever changing as a new fate awaits the Ultimate Coordinator.

**Main Characters:** mainly focused on Kira and Athrun, but also Dullindal, Cagalli, Lacus...

**Pairing(s):** none yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Summary of the previous chapters: **

Kira met with Shinn and Luna, as he was heading with Rey to the shooting room.

Shinn took his gun in his hands and said lightly, no insult intended, but a smirk on his face nonetheless:

"So... Kira, you were home schooled, right?"

Kira nodded as he continued:

"Then, let us see how skilled you are."

Big thanks to my beta Dragon Agility!

--

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Another Path, Another Destiny**

**Phase 9: A feeling of déjà-vu**

The brown haired boy froze at those words, as he felt panic spread fast all over his body like a deadly poison. As difficult as it was, he managed to keep a somewhat calm exterior, whereas his mind was swirling. _Great_...just great, aside from the fact that his aim might be a total disaster, how on earth was he supposed to know _how_ to fire a gun?

So what was he supposed to do? Taking the risk to fire and make a fool of himself, tell them the truth or kindly decline that offer? The problem was that the second option was out of the question already. Gil did say that nobody should know about his condition, even though he didn't understand why. That left the first and the last. Managing a small smile, he said:

"I don't want to stop your training just for me, please begin first, it's alright."

Shinn raised an eyebrow, as Lunamaria came next to him and pouted.

"Aw Kira, don't play the modest! Please show us! I want to see your skill. You know I'm not gifted at all at shooting...so if you don't succeed, don't worry!" she winked at him slightly.

Kira nodded slowly. He didn't have much of a choice left. Biting his lower lip nervously, he took the gun that Shinn handed to him, and glanced briefly at Rey. Deep down, he hoped he could help him, but his friend was looking at the scene impassively and maybe even, amused.

Kira sighed loudly and warily eyed the thing in his hand. It shouldn't be _that_ difficult to use one, or was it? Just aim then pull the trigger... He raised the gun, and stared at it, finding progressively how he should handle it by analysing it, when he heard Shinn clear his voice.

"Are you going to shoot or not?" he asked, his hands crossed with mild annoyance that he was taking so much time.

The violet eyed boy blushed slightly and nodded, but Rey suddenly interrupted him:

"Ah, Kira, don't forget to take off the safety."

His cheeks heat up even more and he smiled, as he was inwardly thanking Rey furiously. He had indeed forgotten that, but thanks to Rey, it wasn't too late.

Kira breathed deeply and finally took aim, as the first target appeared. He shot, and hit the left shoulder. But there was no time to think as another target quickly appeared near the other, and Kira shot again, but this time with more accuracy. Still the shoulder, but nearer to the heart.

_Not quite. _

Violet eyes frowned slightly, as he began to calculate the probability of the next target, and imagining where and how to aim. He gripped his gun more tightly, and with more and more precision he shot with even more speed. The third appeared and he successfully hit the heart. Then the head, another one, and so on...

Kira stopped to think without being aware of it: his instincts were taking over, and this exercise became like a natural thing. It was as if had been doing this since his early childhood. After ten targets, his aim was almost perfect with an amazing speed, for someone who was supposed to _not_ know how to shoot.

It was only when he finished that Kira began to be aware of the stares of the others, and thus, of what he had done. He quickly handed the gun back to Shinn, who, just as Lunamaria, was gaping at him, clearly amazed by his show. The brown haired boy could feel his cheeks heat up when Luna said with a voice full of admiration after a short silence:

"Wow, that's... that's amazing, Kira! I wish I could shoot like you! No wonder you're a Red. I guess your aim is almost as good as Athrun's –"

At that name, she quickly quieted down, her body suddenly tense, just as everyone else in the room. It was as if she had uttered a forbidden word.

_Athrun...?_

That name sounded vaguely familiar... it did ring a bell, but at that moment, Kira didn't really pay attention to it. He did wondered who it was, not because he might be linked to his memory (in fact that thought didn't even occur to him), but rather out of curiosity. How could a name suddenly cause that much discomfort? He didn't have much time to delve into that thought when Luna continued quickly with a lighter tone:

"Anyway, that was really good," she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I am very impressed, Kira," Shinn said, his voice much more at ease than before, "at least, still better than Luna," he added with a smirk.

"Oh Shinn! That's mean!" she pouted with an exaggerated angry face.

"Really? Oh sorry, I thought you were used to that," he laughed, and soon everybody joined.

The atmosphere became joyful and careless: completely different from a few minutes sooner.

"Anyway," Rey said finally, "I guess we should keep going, we won't stay here for hours."

Kira and the others nodded, and everyone went back to their work not reluctantly, occasionally giving advice to each other.

Rey and Shinn, Kira noticed, succeeded well in that area, they were shooting with no real problem at their target, proving they trained often. On the other hand, when he looked at Lunamaria, an amused smile couldn't help but curl on his face. She was shooting almost aggressively, mostly due to anger and frustration at her own aim. While Kira observed the others, he also noted what he should improve in his own shoot, for instance, being less tense. This observation paid well: indeed soon he found out that he had slightly improved, while Luna had almost thrown her gun angrily with a deadly glare.

"You know...that poor gun hasn't done anything to you," Kira said with a laugh.

Shinn had also noticed that Luna was getting very angry, and couldn't help but laugh with Kira. The red haired girl, visibly even more angered at their laugh, turned her ice blue glare at them, as if daring them to continue.

"N...No, we are not making fun at you, don't worry," Kira quickly stuttered, holding his hand in front of him defensively. The black haired boy also nodded, a smirk on his face nonetheless.

"Suure..." she said still eying them carefully, as the two sighed of relief. Shinn discovered recently, that an angered Luna wasn't one you wanted to deal with.

"Eh...anyway," Kira continued softly, "I may be wrong... but if I can give you advice with your aim and shooting..." Luna nodded emphatically, urging him to go on, "I have noticed that, contrary to Rey or Shinn, you have the tendency to twist your right wrist when you pull the trigger."

Luna's eyes widened, and she stared oddly at him.

_Have I said something I shouldn't have?_ Kira thought.

He was startled at her reaction. Maybe what he said was utter nonsense, maybe he had done something wrong, maybe... Truth to be told, he was panicking slightly, as with his memory loss, he didn't know how he should act. After a minute, Luna finally muttered quietly:

"...That's why my aim goes off...isn't it?"

"Huh...y...yeah..." Kira answered uneasily, but relaxed when she finally smiled again.

"Luna?" Shinn put a hand on her shoulder with worry.

"I'm alright, Shinn."

They smiled, a smile Kira strangely thought, that was full of sadness. He felt he was missing something, but after all, he didn't know anything.

"Kira," Rey said, "I'm sorry but I've got to go now..." seeing that the violet eyed boy didn't know what to do, he added with a smile, "You should stay with Shinn and Lunamaria. By the way, could you show him the Minerva, he is now going to be part of the crew after all."

After bidding a goodbye, he left and closed the door soundlessly. The three looked at each other. After a moment, Shinn said, now seemingly much more at ease with the brown haired boy:

"So you didn't tell us that you're assigned to the Minerva. Are you going to be a pilot?"

"Eh...I honestly don't know, I was just told that by G... by the Chairman recently. I guess I'll still meet him anyway, before we go." Kira shrugged, almost letting Gil's name slip, but it wouldn't be appropriate to call him that in public.

"If your piloting skills are as good as your shooting, there should be no problem," Lunamaria laughed, "You sure have a lot of potential. Anyway let's go out from there, we've had enough training for today. Let's show you around."

"Thanks," Kira nodded.

Then they took the direction to the Minerva, which was located not too far away. As they walked, the silver and gold feather-like pin on Shinn's uniform picked Kira's curiosity. He remembered having seen the exact same thing on Rey; hence wondering what it was. The raven haired boy must have seen his curious look, as he explained in voice that couldn't hide a hint of pride:

"I've just been assigned to FAITH recently, as was Rey. By the way, the captain of our ship, Talia Gladys, is also part of FAITH: it is a great honour."

"Congratulations," Kira said cautiously, not really knowing what FAITH really meant, as Luna muttered something like "don't get too big headed". But he guessed he would have to ask his uncle or Rey later. It would definitely seem strange he didn't know that sort of thing.

"Anyway," Luna sighed with her hands behind her back, "I wonder when and what will be our new mission... We just come back from Heaven's Base..."

"What happened?" Kira said before he could stop himself.

"You don't know?" she asked clearly surprised.

"Where on earth were you for not knowing that?" Shinn also exclaimed in the same tone.

Kira flushed and cursed himself mentally, struggling to find a suitable answer.

"I was ... injured," he said finally, "during a battle, and I was unconscious for a few days."

Well it wasn't a lie, just a half-truth.

"Oh, I see, sorry," Luna suddenly looked at him with a little worry, and Kira quickly added that he was completely healed now.

"So...where to begin... you're aware that the Chairman declared that Logos has to be defeated, right?" Kira nodded, he had read about that a few days ago. Logos seemed to be at the root of all their problems. And most of all, Blue Cosmos – that same group which had murdered his parents, Kira thought bitterly. As if on cue, Luna continued:

"The goal was to stop the main leaders. But Djibril, the Blue Cosmos Leader, still managed to escape," she sighed. "Nevertheless, we did win, thanks to Shinn," she added with a smile.

Said boy's cheeks reddened a little, and Kira smirked slightly at the two of them.

"Well...it was also because of that new unit," he said embarrassed, a hand behind his head. Seeing Kira's confused look, he added: "I used to pilot Impulse, but when I became part of FAITH, the Chairman gave me Destiny, and Legend to Rey. But you did quite well too, Luna."

"Thanks."

They were now arrived in front of the Minerva. Kira stared in awe at the huge battleship. Luna motioned him to come, and she introduced him to most of the crew. They were very nice, just as Gilbert said. Sitting in what must be the relaxation room fully furnished and cosy just like the sleeping quarters, they talked. Of course, even if Kira didn't say that he was the Chairman's nephew, Luna took the job gladly. Of course again, bewildered stares ensued from the crew, and uneasiness filled him. He made it clear to not treat him any differently.

"Too bad that the captain is not here... but I guess you will be presented officially soon," Luna said pensively, as Kira just nodded.

Time went by fast. Feeling a little drowsy and tired, Kira thought reluctantly that it would be best for him to go back to his room, as he excused himself. Luna and Shinn walked him back gladly, not wanting him to get lost. Once arrived, Kira said sincerely with a smile:

"Thanks a lot for today, I was very happy to meet you."

"You're welcome, Kira!", Luna said.

"It was nice meeting you too," Shinn added. "See you soon then," the two waved him good bye, and soon disappeared.

Alone in his room, Kira let himself fall heavily on his bed, not bothering to change. He was more tired than he let on. Nevertheless, he was happy. Happy to have met nice people, friends. He suddenly felt less lonely and warmer. His day was definitely eventful.

First the training: he never ever thought it could be that easy to shoot, that it scared him. He was the first to be surprised at his skill, it wasn't perfect but still... Maybe he should have expected to be good at that, but he couldn't. Deep down he wished he would never have to shoot, or worse kill, anyone, but also knew that this was near impossible.

Next, his job on the Minerva. Kira wondered what he would have to do onboard, and guessed that he would have to ask his Uncle for further details. Not only about that but also, on the political situation of the world, to avoid being clueless once again.

And finally the mysterious mood swings of Lunamaria and Shinn. He suspected that it was somehow linked to that Athrun person, that something serious had been going on.

Kira sighed heavily, exhausted, deciding that he would delve on these matters later. His violet eyes slowly closed, as he let himself slip into a deep slumber.

To be continued...

--

* * *

**Author notes:** And here is another chapter finished! I wanted to thank all of you who have given me advices on Kira's MS! I have now decided what to give him and you'll soon find out too.

As you have noticed in this chapter, the battle of Heaven's Base has already happened. Basically it was the same events as in the anime: such as Shinn going SEED and exterminating everyone...lol but also the hint of Shinn/Luna is also here, even if what happen when he shot down Athrun and Meyrin, is still somewhat unclear to Luna.

Anyway on the pairing side, there are hints, but those hints could as well be meant as romantic or friendship hints. As I've already said before, romance is not the main focus of this story.

On another note, I don't think there will be any new chapter soon, as I'm soon going back to school and I've got very important exams this year. That's why updates will take much more time, I'm very sorry... But I won't give up on this story!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

**Thanks for the reviews to** : TheDisruptiveOne, Chrono Breaker, Firedude328, Ultimate Coordinator Berserker, SerenityKaraTinaWolf, furin-a, Birman no Miko, Green.on.Black, Maryam Khanoom, Anonimous, r, Hiyami, Anemosys, Disturbed Insomniac, Apchi, SatelliteCannon, Lipana, Karina, risingsundynasty, X-19A Infinite Justice, iKraz, Lady Adako, teno-hikari, Besjer, Black Magician Girl3, Kaito, Jono, TheJackOfDiamonds, demonz8000, D-HeroDevilGuy.

**Next chapter:** Luna and Shinn's point of view on Kira. A meeting between Dullindal and Kira.

Comments are always welcomed!


	10. Interlude: Thoughts

**Rating**: T / PG-13

**Summary**: AU after episode 34 of GSD. What if Kira wasn't found on that fateful day by Cagalli? How will Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus and the others react to his death? But...is he really dead? Gilbert Dullindal's chess game is ever changing as a new fate awaits the Ultimate Coordinator.

**Main Characters:** mainly focused on Kira and Athrun, but also Dullindal, Cagalli, Lacus...

**Pairing(s):** none yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Summary of the previous chapters: **

Kira met with Shinn and Luna at his shooting training. He surprisingly did quite well. Luna and Shinn made him visit the Minerva and presented him to their friends. He, Shinn and Luna seems to get along rather well, and it was with that happy thoughts mixed with question about his new friends behaviour, that Kira fell asleep.

Warning: This chapter is still unbetaed, I'm sorry if there are mistakes!

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Another Path, Another Destiny**

**Phase 10 : Interlude : Thoughts.**

Shinn Asuka was angry. He had just woken up from what he decided to call his « nightly torture », and was now sitting silently on his bed in the dark, careful not to wake up his friend. His hand wiped up droplets of sweat on his forehead and he sighed. He really had enough of those nightmares.

Every night he destroyed the Freedom to avenge Stellar : until then no problem, he actually felt good about that part. But then his dream would take another dive, and the Freedom would turn into a GOUF, screams of the blue haired boy and red haired girl could be heard as he put his blade mercilessly through their mobile suit with his own laugh in the background. And then the scene would change completely, but the screams wouldn't stop, just its voice changed. He would be on the Minerva watching a broken Luna hold her head between her hands crying helplessly. He would tentatively touch her shaking shoulder but freeze when she looked up at him with unforgiving, tearful and hateful red eyes.

"_Why? WHY, Shinn? Where is Athrun? More importantly WHERE IS MEYRIN, WHERE IS MY ONLY SISTER?" _

She would slap him hard in the face before going on with a deadly voice: "_Why did you kill them?"_

He would look down wordlessly.

"_I hate you, Shinn."_

Shinn repressed a shudder at that memory, it _was_ only a dream, he didn't intentionally kill them, Luna didn't hate him... or did she?

He shook his head slightly. Okay then maybe angry wasn't a good choice of words for his current state: no, after he had calmed down from his nightmare, Shinn Asuka was rather depressed than angry.

He sighed once again and laid on his back, after all he should at least try to get some sleep. Thinking about the recent events didn't help. He thought that everything would be better once he destroyed the Freedom, but it would seem that his life became even worse: Athrun punching him when he finally thought he wasn't that bad, Athrun _and_ Meyrin betraying them, _him_ killing them. Was that Mobile Suit his personal curse? A chuckle almost escaped his mouth at that silly thought.

He rolled on his side and glanced at his sister mobile phone. He wasn't that traumatized by her death anymore, he had learned to deal with that, but it always comforted him to keep it with him. Shinn thought back at the time he had visited the Memorial in Orb (how he hated that country! No, don't ask why!). It was so strange and almost unnerving to see that place so clean, so peaceful. It was the proof of those Orb couldn't protect, and he didn't know if he should feel sad or angry anymore. Being angry and blaming them was so much easier than trying to forgive and forget.

Talking about that time, he did meet someone on that day, not that he remembered his face, he was far too away, and he honestly didn't care. That guy was certainly just another random person who had lost dear people; people that country couldn't protect. That's why he couldn't help but say what he thought aloud :

"_No matter how pretty a flower blooms, people won't hesitate to blow it again."_

That was the sad truth of our world, but maybe it would seem too bitter for a stranger. Strangely, Kira reminded him a little of that guy, but it was impossible anyway, why would he be in Orb, he was the Chairman's nephew!

That was mostly why he had felt at first uneasy towards him. He had thought he would be arrogant and impose his authority, but it wasn't the case at all. Kira seemed to be a quiet and nice person, even if a little odd on some levels. He indeed had very good skills: his shooting skill aside, they had made some mobile suits battle simulations, and Kira had easily scored the highest, which made Shinn slightly jealous.

But at the same time, he seemed so kind that the thought of him in a deadly battle seemed ridiculous. And he honestly was ignorant on some things he should know. But after all, Shinn had only known him for a few days, so he couldn't really judge him. He was just happy he got along with his new comrade.

The raven haired boy closed his eyes slowly, sleep finally claiming him after all those thoughts.

The war hadn't ended, they would still have to fight, but hopefully Shinn would never have to kill a friend again.

* * *

The sky was a pretty mix of orange and red, a sign of another cloudless night. Luna just loved watching the sunset on the bridge. It granted her a feeling of peacefullness and comfort. The Earth really was a beautifull mystery. No matter how many time she would stand here, she would never grow tired. The artificial sunset on PLANT was different, the one on Earth had something more, a more intimate sight. No one was controlling it, it was _natural_. How strange of her, a _Coordinator_, to think like that. Of course she didn't have anything against the Naturals, she didn't join ZAFT to fight them, she had joined to protect her homeland.

Luna sighed and leaned on the crowd barrier, her gaze distant.

So many things had happened since she joined, since _they_ joined. Maybe she should have stood up against her sister's decision, maybe then she would be safely up there on the PLANTS, while she would protect her, and maybe she would not... Luna shook her head violently, she couldn't think about that, it hurt too much, she could already feel her eyes prickling.

How she hated who she was right now. If they weren't issued from a traditionnally military linked family, the idea of getting enrolled might have never crossed their mind.

But then, that's how things were, and she couldn't go back in the past, no matter how many time she wished she could. She couldn't say she regretted her choice either; but she regretted Meyrin's choice.

_Oh Meyrin! Why did you have to follow your sister's footsteps? Why couldn't you let yourself be protected? Did you really betray us? Did you really protect **him** even if it meant leaving me? _

Luna suppressed a sob and closed her eyes painfully. She didn't know what to believe and she would never know the truth. Meyrin won't be able to tell her anything anymore. She won't have petty fights with her anymore. It was too late. Luna bit her lower lip to keep herself from yelling. She knew she had to cope with it, but it was _so_ hard.

A part of her heart was happy she could seek comfort from Shinn, while another yelled it was his _damn_ fault. That _he_ was the one who killed her, and him too. But she couldn't bring herself to hate the raven haired boy. It was completely paradoxical, and she knew it. Maybe it was because he was her only real friend left, because if she turned her back on him, she would completely shatter.

No, she could never hate him.

So who was at fault?

She had to blame someone, and the most logical choice then was Athrun. But he was dead, also killed by... She couldn't deny she had had a crush on him, he was so sweet and caring, but at the same time he fought extremely well. What she didn't know was that her sister also had a crush on him. Or rather love. Could she still qualify her feelings as a crush, when she sacrified herself for him?

She didn't know the exact events, but from what she had heard she followed him _willingly_. Luna sighed loudly and rested her head in her hands. No matter how many time she thought about that case again, just like Shinn, she didn't hate Athrun. Maybe it was because he was already dead, or because Meyrin loved him.

So in the end, with no one to blame, it was not surprising she felt guilty, that she had failed her little sister.

Luna just kept watching the sun setting for awhile, wishing she could stop thinking.

But memories couldn't be kept away that easily.

She had decided to stop crying, she had to be strong for her sake and her friends too. She wouldn't show any weakness. She breathed deeply the fresh air when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Lunamaria?"

She turned around and was surprised to see Kira's worried face.

"Are you... alright?" he said as he walked forward.

She closed her eyes briefly before nodding and trying to put some conviction in her voice.

"Yeah, don't worry, Kira."

But his worried look wouldn't go away as she obviously failed to look better. He came next to her, and leaned slightly on the barrier, watching the sun, before turning his violet gaze at her.

"I know we just met a week ago, but... if you want to talk to someone...I'm here."

"Thanks, Kira" she smiled sincerely at him, grateful for his words. "Don't worry... It's just..."

She hesitated for a few seconds, not knowing what to say. But she felt she could trust him as a friend, and talk to him. "It's just ..." she closed her eyes, "my sister passed away not so long ago..."

"Oh...I...I'm sorry..." his voice sounded obviously shocked and ill at ease. She opened her eyes,and saw him with a guilty look.

"Don't be, Kira. You didn't know... and I'm alright."

A silence ensued but not an uncomfortable one. Both were lost in their own thoughts. Luna turned her head slightly and stared at her new friend. He seemed deeply in thoughts, though she doubted it was her fault. Kira seemed to have so many secrets, but even then she wasn't angry at him. Everyone had something they would prefer to keep quiet, and she wouldn't pressure him. Besides Kira was really nice and sweet, there were no reasons for her to go against him.

As she looked at his features more closely, she was once again disturbed by a feeling of déjà vu. Being a Red ZAFT soldier, it shouldn't quite surprise her, but a part of her knew she hadn't seen him in a military base. She just couldn't pinpoint where. Of course there was that silly thought when she had first met him, but it was impossible. Even if they did look alike, there was no way he was the same person she had once spied on.

It was at times like this she regretted promising to forget and not to ask question. She should have kept a record or something.

But anyway what she had heard that day, disturbed her more than anything. That Lacus Clyne issue... Luna hadn't thought about it again since now. And even now she preferred to forget about it.

Where was the truth?

It was a way too recurrent and painful question she had no answer to.

Instead she turned her attention back to the brown haired boy. She finally got another idea at why he seemed familiar. Maybe it wasn't him that was familiar but his name.

_Kira_...

Honestly, how many time had she heard Athrun utter that name? No she didn't remember each time he said it, but she would have to be deaf to not hear and remember it when he screamed "Kira" when the Freedom got destroyed. That Kira seemed to have been a very good friend of Athrun... maybe that's why he had punched Shinn... She had been completely taken aback at that time, she would never have guessed Athrun could show such anger. And finally it culminated into his leaving. His Kira must have been the main reason.

Luna thought about all of that again, and realised that the man that was with Athrun when she spied on him, was certainly that Kira.

She began to feel a headache forming in the back of her mind, mixing this Kira and that Kira. This Kira, ZAFT soldier, who gave her the exact same advices as Athrun, and that Kira, Athrun's, the pilot of the Freedom.

And thinking of Athrun made her think about Meyrin again. This was a never ending circle.

She finally shook her head to clear her thoughts, and decided that all of that was too far fetched. She should stop thinking, and let go, or else she would lose her sanity.

"Luna?"

Oh. She had almost forgotten he was here. He must have seen her shake her head, and wondered what was wrong.

"Hm? Oh, nothing," she assured with a smile. "I'm beginning to feel a little tired."

Kira nodded, his violet eyes glinting with the last sun rays.

"Anyway we should go, it's almost night." She added.

Kira suddenly straightened with a slight panicked look as he checked his watch.

"What's wrong, Kira?"

He laughed nervously as he slapped his forehead and said quickly:

"I had almost forgotten I've got dinner with my... with the Chairman tonight!"

Luna stared incredulously at him and then laughed. What kind of person could forget an appointment with the Chairman? Kira shot her a faked glare and said:

"That's not funny!"

"If you say so..." she brushed her hair slightly. "Well it's late, let's go."

Kira nodded and began to went out.

"Oh and Kira...thanks."

To be continued...

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hello, yeah I've finally updated! I'm so sorry for the long wait, as I've said before I haven't got that much freetime this year...

Anyway I hope you didn't find that chapter too boring, it's more like an interlude than a real chapter... I wanted to put Kira's meeting with the Chairman here too, but I thought I made you all wait long enough.

I know there are still no battles in this chapter, but I can't just throw Kira immediately on the battlefield. I guess there should be two chapters before a battle.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to keep reading!

**Thanks for the review to :** Black Magician Girl3, Ultimate Coordinator Berserker, r, Maryam Khanoom, Elda Aranel, Besjer, Green.on.Black, risingsundynasty, Kagami Kyoji, Disturbed Insomniac, demonz8000, stellar, TheDisruptiveOne, hao, arian, Anemosys, GG7989, X19A Infinite Justice, Hiyami, Warp Ligia Obscura, blueflamesofsadness, RuByMoOn17, SerenityKaraTinaWolf, M.L.Light, D-HeroDevilGuy, Lady Hikari-Yami, Dae, Dark, Salvation Gundam, link2143, Gozilla.

**Next Chapter:** Kira meets with Dullindal: a prelude to future battles. Meer will make an appearance.

Comments are always welcomed!


	11. Power

**Rating**: T / PG-13

**Summary**: AU after episode 34 of GSD. What if Kira wasn't found on that fateful day by Cagalli? How will Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus and the others react to his death? But...is he really dead? Gilbert Dullindal's chess game is ever changing as a new fate awaits the Ultimate Coordinator.

**Main Characters:** mainly focused on Kira and Athrun, but also Dullindal, Cagalli, Lacus...

**Pairing(s):** none yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Summary of the previous chapters: ** (it's been such a long time that I think a good summary is needed... that is if someone is still reading this.)

At the same time the Freedom was destroyed by Shinn, Gilbert Dullindal –thoughtful as ever – sent a very restrcited team on the fields, feeling that something or somebody could be found. And indeed he did find someone: Kira Yamato. For Dullindal, this was surprising yet pleasant discovery for he liked playing with Destiny. So he took care of the boy, the Ultimate Coordinator. Dullindal was determined to use his potential fully this time, and Kira's memory loss was simply the occasion: Fate was on his side. While looking after him, a web of truth and lies was created. Kira Yamato was no more, Kira Hibiki, son of Ulen and Via Hibiki and nephew of the Chairman Dullindal was reborn.

Kira is very fastly healing for a Coordinator, and soon met the Minerva's crew, which he would be part of. Lunamaria and Shinn, both feel like a sense of déjà-vu when meeting him, but dismissed that quickly. They seem to get on with Kira quite well. On the contrary, Rey, the only one besides Dullindal who knows the full truth, has difficulties to be very nice with Kira. But he had and will always follow Gil's orders: watch him as his childhood friend, or rather rival.

Meanwhile, Athrun managed to escape with Meyrin, after Kira's so-called death. Last time we saw him, he was meeting with Cagalli in the infirmary. Both torn, filled with regret.

In the last chapter, Kira had a discussion with Lunamaria, but then remember he had an appointment with the Chairman. And here is finally this meeting...

**Warning**: It's been a long time I haven't written anything in english, so I'm very sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

--

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Another Path, Another Destiny**

**Phase 11 : ****Power**

Slightly exhausted after running all the way down the Minerva to his uncle private quarters, Kira took a deep long breath and checked his watch with dread: Seven twenty eight. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth: he wasn't late – he was even two minutes early. The fact was that Kira didn't want to give a bad image of himself to his remaining living family. After all for him, he only met with his uncle around three weeks ago, and he still had no memory of him. Even if the man did know him, Kira still felt he should prove himself worthy of all the care and affection.

He knocked softly at the wooden door, when suddenly it opened, revealing the usually serious Rey, now looking torn between happiness and annoyance. Kira took a step backward, a little surprise and greeted his friend with a curious look. Why did Rey have an appointment with the chairman? If it was only a friendly talk, then why didn't he come with him and stay for dinner?

Kira shook his head and berated himself mentally. He shouldn't ask himself those questions, it was no good to poke one's nose into other's business. After all curiosity is a bad fault. Besides it wasn't as if they were talking about him...or were they? Rey _had_ been charged to look after him.

"Good evening Kira," Rey simply said just as he began to walk away. Violet eyes blinked slightly.

_Good evening?_

That was all he had to say? He stared at the retreating red back a little confused. Was it only his imagination, or was Rey always somewhat distant with him? True he was like that with everyone, but after spending more time with him, Kira found out that the blond boy always seemed to be uneasy while together alone. Weren't they supposed to be friends? Or maybe that was the exact reason of his strange behaviour. Since he had lost his memory, the younger man might not know how to behave around him anymore. Great...so it was indirectly his fault. Then maybe he was just thinking to much once again. After all Rey must had known he was to meet with his uncle tonight and that he was almost late.

"_Late... Ah that's right!"_ Kira thought embarrassed as he quickly entered the room.

His amethyst eyes scanned his surrounding, which by the way was very cosy, and easily spotted his uncle sitting on the armchair near the fireplace. Kira began to salute him but was interrupted by this deep voice and a raising hand:

"No need for formalities between us, Kira," Gil said with a warm smile.

The brown haired boy nodded with a shy smile. "Good evening, I'm sorry for being a little late. I hope I didn't make you wait."

"No, no," he dismissed Kira's concern with a waving hand, "You shouldn't worry so much, Kira." Golden eyes met violet, and Kira felt as though his soul could be read as an opened book.

"Anyway," Gil finally said lightly, "we can talk about that later. Let's have some dinner first, aren't you hungry?"

Kira nodded and followed him to the dinning room. The food was very good as usual, which at first surprised him. He thought that a military cantine was bound to be awful, but was pleasingly prove wrong. They ate while talking about many useless things, but when Kira decided to broach the subject of the political situation of the world, Gilbert raised a serious a tired gaze. After a short silence, the raven haired man sighed loudly.

"Things have become quite complicated these days, Kira..." he paused as if contempling his answer. " I guess you had read or heard the recent news."

Kira nodded but kept quiet.

"Well where to begin... After the first Bloody Valentine, after all these tragedies, loss and pain, the world finally thought it could have his well deserved peace. Then why did the battles began again?"

He looked expectantly at the brown haired boy, and Kira realised he waited an answer. He hesitated slightly, thoughtful before saying:

"Fear of the unknown?"

A fleeting smile graced the chairman's features waiting for Kira to elaborate.

"I mean... Naturals are afraid of Coordinators because we are different, or rather because we were born different, they fear our capacities. Coordinators left the Earth year ago, we have forgotten what it is like to be naturals, they have become as strange as we are to them..."

Kira sighed slightly. "But I'm sure many people believe we can all exist together, and accept our differences... Differences even exist among Cooridinators and Naturals."

Gilbert took a sip of his coffee and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You're right, but then why are there still conflicts?"

Kira shrugged. "Some people are intolerant..." he narrowed his violet eyes slightly. "Just like the Blue Cosmos, or those who setted the Drop of Junius Seven."

"So you did read what happened in the Londonia Lab."

Kira repressed a shudder, that report was _horrible_. He couldn't believe people –Naturals who claimed _Coordinators_ were an abomination – could do such a thing. How could one put so much suffering upon children? How could one only _consider_ that kind of monstrosity?

"...Yes. I ... I still can't realise such actions could still exist nowadays. Why didn't they stop that? Did the Earth Alliance really approved of that?" Kira said with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Not all the Earth Alliance. The one closely entwined with Blue Cosmos and Logos, yes. Djibril and his followers would stop at nothing to anhilate us, even if it means creating more suffering and chaos to the world. I think you begin to understand why we had to do something."

Kira nodded mutely. Heaven's Base. They had to stop them, they couldn't let them go on, they had no choice. It was unavoidable.

"It's really such a shame the Orb Alliance decided to join the treaty," he continued with another sip of his coffee.

"But what really worries me, is Djibril disappearance... some sources say he might have escaped to Orb..." He sighed deeply. "I guess that too was unavoidable. But I truly did admire their country during and after the last war."

He leaned on his chair and sighed softly. The Chairman might have liked Orb, but Kira could not understand how a country once so brave and mighty, could approve Blue Cosmos and worse help them. Accordingly, he didn't remember the last war –or anything else –but what he read helped him to know the situation. And with his present knowledge and his Uncle's recent fillings, he could not help but feel a certain disgust toward that country, a feeling that was strangely mixed with a hint of disappointment. Deep down, he paradoxically could not hate Orb, but that did not mean he liked them either.

Kira looked at his Uncle pensively, so much responsibilities and worries were upon those shoulders. He hated that. He hated war, he hated making people suffer.

"If only the fightings would just stop..."

Gilbert chuckled slightly.

"That may be a dream, Kira; as long as people wish to be better and selfish, nothing will change. We all, Coordinators and Naturals, wish for a peaceful world."

That statement was so true, but at the same time so pessimist.

Did it mean that the world was doomed to destroy itself one day?

He didn't have much more time to ponder when the door opened slowly, hesitantly, revealing a girl, around his age, with long pink hair and a golden star clip. She put a hand on her mouth and said, clearly embarrassed:

"Oh... I'm so sorry, Chairman, I didn't know you had an appointment today, and I..."

"Don't worry, Lacus, come in," he interrupted her with his charming smile. They both stood up, having anyway already finish their dinner, and greeted her.

She weared a white and blue dress, the top looking more like a bathing suit. Her blue eyes were joyful, even childish and right now a little embarrassed. In other words, Kira found her beautiful and her face seemed so familiar, but at the same time wrong. Something was just...off and he couldn't pinpoint what.

"Kira...Kira!"

He jerked out of his reverie, a slight blush on his cheeks when he realised he had been staring. She didn't seem perturbed by that, either oblivious or enjoying the attention.

"Lacus, this is Kira Hibiki, my nephew, and Kira, this is Lacus Clyne," Gil introduced him with a gracious wave of hand.

"Oh really?!" She clapped her hands together, grinning happily, obviously thrilled to meet him.

_Lacus Clyne?_

The same famous pop star who took part in the last war? Truth to be told, Kira was incredulous, he couldn't believe what he just heard; that _she_ was Lacus Clyne. It was ridiculous, really, why should he doubt his Uncle's word? Moreover he _had_ seen pictures of her in various magazine and he could tell the woman in front of him was unmistakably Lacus Clyne.

Still...

Why did it feel like so wrong? Why did _he_ feel this strange pang deep within his heart?

He didn't even _know_ her.

Yeah, it was ridiculous, utterly ridiculous; so the brown haired boy dismissed all these disturbing thoughts. He felt someone grab his arm, and went out of his daze with a smile. She was talking at him so happily that he felt guilty for not listening. When she finished her tirade, he said nicely:

"Nice to meet you, I've heard a lot about you. You are very courageous."

Her blue eyes darkened with what looked like guilt or shame, for a split second, but Kira noticed it anyway. He really began to wonder if he was badskilled with people, he always seemed to breach a sensitive subject, just like with Lunamaria.

"Yeah...thanks, it's difficult sometimes, but I like it," she smiled at him gratefully.

Gil cleared his throat lightly. "Now that the formalities are done, let's seat down," he directed them outside the dining room, near the fireplace. Kira glanced at the fire, its dancing flames reflecting into his violet eyes. He almost lost himself in his thoughts again when the Chairman looked at him and spoke up.

"As you already know, I will have to go back on the PLANTs very soon, in two or three days at most."

Kira nodded, while Lacus was gazing peacefully at the window.

"And as a part of the Minerva's crew, you will surely be into a battle sooner or later...," he trailed off with a taint of worry in his voice.

"I know," Kira reassured him, "I know this will happen, I am trained, don't worry, Uncle..."_I will not be a nuisance, I won't disappoint you. But I ..._

Gil smiled warmly at him with a nod.

"I also know this might be emotionally difficult, but I trust your judgment. Sometimes battles are unavoidable, aren't they?" He stared at the two of them, Kira remembering their earlier discussion. "Lacus knows that more than anybody else."

Bright blue eyes looked up at him with a smile. "That's true, even if we only wish for peace."

"Anyway," Gil said while getting up and staring down at the borwn haired boy, "I do trust your skills, Kira, but you won't be able to do anything without power."

Kira looked at him slightly surprised, as his uncle told him to follow him, alongside with Lacus, if she wished to. Curious of what was going on, the pink haired girl trailed behind them, her red Haro in her hands. After a few turn, she already knew were they were heading. He led them to the hangar, and then a guarded room. Gil used his magnetic card and entered, while violet eyes widened. The Armory.

Kira glanced all around him, he was surrounded by so many Mobile Suit. That was the defence of ZAFT, but that was also what made war possible. He kept on following his Uncle, without paying very attention to where he was going, when he stopped suddenly in front of a bright blue and red Mobile Suit. Kira stared at it with awe, it was indeed beautiful in its design, very close too a Gouf. Gil's voice took him out of his reverie.

"This, Kira, is the GOUF-Phoenix. The new prototype of the Gouf. It combines the weapons of a normal Gouf improved with some configurations of the Ginn, with more flexibility and speed."

Kira could only nod mutely, still staring at it, while Gilbert looked at him slightly amused.

"This will be your weapon, your power, your strengh."

_My power ... my weapon_

"This will be your defence."

_ To kill ..._

"I trust you with it, Kira-kun."

_...To help you__, for a peaceful world ..._

To be continued...

--

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! But I really can't help it, I've got very important exams... I've finished all the writing tests (finally! They lasted four weeks), and now I've got to study for the orals...

Thus I'm very tired, and I admit not very motivated, that I'm wondering if it's worth to continue writing this story... And it does not help that I'm currently obsessed with Kingdom Hearts II lol. Still I don't think I'll give up, all the more if you people still want to know what will happen! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

If you are wondering when we will see a battle stay tuned! But it may not be Kira's, but soon for him. I guess with that chapter, you can guess against who.

**Thanks for the reviews to :** r, Ultimate Zero Purge, Ominae, ossia, demonz8000, cherryheart, cobaltstar, Kagami Kyoji, TheDisruptiveOne, link2143, RuByMoOn17, furin-a, choclatbandit, Tala ishtar, blueflamesofsadness, Salvation Gundam, X-19A Infinite Justice, dark galaxy, frogger666, Disturbed Insomniac, Black Magician Girl3, Windstar, Hiyami, im2cool4love, risingsundynasty, XxlighttenshixX, Bourrichon, Laura28182, Azalie-Kauriu.

**Next Chapter:** Back on the Archangel, how will Athrun deal with a Lacus being attacked, _and_ not knowing Kira is dead ?

Comments are always welcomed!


	12. Understanding and Discoveries

**Rating**: T / PG-13

**Summary**: AU after episode 34 of GSD. What if Kira wasn't found on that fateful day by Cagalli? How will Athrun, Cagalli, Lacus and the others react to his death? But...is he really dead? Gilbert Dullindal's chess game is ever changing as a new fate awaits the Ultimate Coordinator.

**Main Characters:** mainly focused on Kira and Athrun, but also Dullindal, Cagalli, Lacus...

**Pairing(s):** none yet.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny.

**Summary of the previous chapters:**

At the same time the Freedom was destroyed by Shinn, Gilbert Dullindal –thoughtful as ever – sent a very restrcited team on the fields, feeling that something or somebody could be found. And indeed he did find someone: Kira Yamato. For Dullindal, this was surprising yet pleasant discovery for he liked playing with Destiny. So he took care of the boy, the Ultimate Coordinator. Dullindal was determined to use his potential fully this time, and Kira's memory loss was simply the occasion: Fate was on his side. While looking after him, a web of truth and lies was created. Kira Yamato was no more, Kira Hibiki, son of Ulen and Via Hibiki and nephew of the Chairman Dullindal was reborn.

Kira is very fastly healing for a Coordinator, and soon met the Minerva's crew, which he would be part of. Lunamaria and Shinn, both feel like a sense of déjà-vu when meeting him, but dismissed that quickly. They seem to get on with Kira quite well. On the contrary, Rey, the only one besides Dullindal who knows the full truth, has difficulties to be very nice with Kira. But he had and will always follow Gil's orders: watch him as his childhood friend, or rather rival.

After discussing with Gil about politics, Dullindal manipulating each of his words to convince Kira of the righteousness of their fight, Kira met with the fake Lacus, Meer, and was given a Mobile Suite : Phoenix.

Meanwhile, Athrun managed to escape with Meyrin, after Kira's so-called death. Last time we saw him, he was meeting with Cagalli in the infirmary. Both torn, filled with regret. And here we are, back on the Archangel.

**Warning**: I'm very sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm just too tired and haven't got time to check it very seriously.

--

* * *

**Gundam Seed: Another Path, Another Destiny**

**Phase 12**** : Understanding and Discoveries**

"_Athrun..."_

_A cloudless sky with shining stars. Shadows standing on the beach. Unknown lips moving, a familiar voice._

"_Athrun... I have to... tell you something..."_

Stirring from his sleep, the blue haired boy opened his eyes slowly.

It had been a week he was either asleep or vaguely awake, too tired to move, a week since Cagalli came into that pure white infirmary with that sorrowful, angry and desperate look.

Yes... it had been a week since Athrun Zala's world had completely turned upside down. Since that fateful day, horrible nightmares would plague him every nights, making this sick feeling inside his stomach, as well as his own guilt, increase endlessly. Nevertheless, Athrun knew he had to go on, to protect what he had left in this world, and what _he_ had wanted to protect – Cagalli, the Archangel's crew, Orb.

He still had a reason to live, a chance to correct his past mistakes, even if he couldn't repent for the unforgivable. Everything was not lost.

Emerald eyes blinked a few times to adjust themselves to the light of the room. For the first time, the blue haired boy felt he had enough strengh to get up by himself. He pulled himself slowly into a sitting position on his bed and gazed at the sleeping blond "prisoner" on the other bed.

Miriallia had vaguely explained the situation a few days ago, though he was not very attentive, much too tired to listen. Anyway what he did understand, and by what he could see, Mwu La Flaga was definitely not dead.

But things could never be that easy, Mwu wasn't this friendly Major who defected the Earth forces to Orb anymore, but a coldless Earth Alliance soldier named Neo, captain of the Phantom Pain and responsible of so many deaths.

Athrun wondered how Murrue was dealing with that situation. Mwu was alive but didn't recognize her, or anyone. Maybe his amnesia was much more painful than his death, especially when she had begun to heal from her loss. Yet, the mere knowledge that a loved one is alive, might be enough to feel content. Athrun sighed heavily with a repressed shudder. He really hoped he would never have to live such conflicting feelings as Murrue Ramius.

Slowly and quietly, Athrun got up and exited the room on his tiptoes. He didn't wish to confront the older man, was he to wake up. He walked down the familiar corridors, and decided to visit Meyrin. Cagalli had told him she was also badly injured, another thing to add to his already great amount of guilt.

After knocking softly at her door, and given permission to enter, he sat on a chair near the bed where she was sitting, a kind smile on her face.

"Athrun, I'm so happy you've recovered," she said sincerely with a slight shy look in her blue orbs.

"Thanks, I'm still not entirely fit, but I'm alright..." he smiled wanly at her. "I'm ... I'm sorry for all the trouble, Meyrin," he looked down on his folded hands, before forcing himself to raise his gaze again. "Everything is my fault, I shouldn't have let you help me." He looked at her sadly, before averting his eyes again with guilt.

"No, no don't be sorry Athrun," she quickly said with a laugh and a dismissived hand, as if it was only a small matter and nothing very serious happened.

The blue haired boy looked uncertainly at her again, and saw determination mixed with something he couldn't quite pinpoint in her blue eyes.

"Don't be sorry," she repeated, holding his stare firmly, with a maturity Athrun didn't know she possessed. "I have made my decision, and I will keep to it. I don't intend to change my mind, nor do I regret my choice." Her gaze softened. "I wanted – want – to help you, Athrun."

A small silence ensued. Athrun didn't know how to react, didn't know what she really meant, what she expected.

"What ..." he hesitated slightly. "What about Lunamaria?"

A shadow crossed her eyes before disappearing quickly. "She must be dead worried," she admitted, her eyes closed. "She must think I'm dead..."

"She surely wants to kill me..." Athrun muttered to himself and the red haired girl had to laugh.

"Maybe... But I don't think so. Big sister knows me, she knows I have made a choice, even if she doesn't like it," she said softly with a smile, her hands over her chest. "She would understand..." She looked up staring in front of her with a fierce conviction. "I _know_ she understands."

Athrun simply nodded, acknowledging the bond between the two sisters, something he didn't share with anyone except maybe... He shook his head mentally, he refused to think about that, to think about what he had lost. Instead he thought about how relieved he was that he didn't create a cliff between the two sisters.

After a short silence he said : "Thanks, Meyrin."

He really was thankful. A little less guilt on his shoulder was always welcomed thought.

"That's what friends are for !"she grinned.

_And yet, I didn't even speak to you that much..._, he thought bitterly.

A soft click made Athrun turn around, as the door opened revealing the young Orb General and Murrue. The blonde haired girl stared at the two with a frown.

"Oh, we can come later, just wanted to see how Meyrin was," Cagalli muttered curtly with a sharp narrowed look in her golden eyes, while Murrue only sighed at her antics.

The blue haired boy quickly shook his head vehemently, catching what she was implying, maybe unconsciously, even if they were separated for a long time, even if their feelings were in turmoil, and they didn't know how they feel. She had always been like that, always jumping to conclusion, Athrun thought with a fond smile. He was happy that Cagalli seemed to be back to her usual (even though aggressive) way. He just conveniently dismissed the thought that it might be a mere façade.

"No, no, it's alright," Meyrin said with a smile as she motioned for them to sit down too.

"So, how are you, Meyrin ?" The brown haired Capitain asked softly, she really was motherly to everyone.

"Fine, thanks." A thin blush covered her cheeks, she still wasn't use to the fact that the Archangel crew was _that_ friendly.

Athrun glanced at Cagalli in an uneasy silence, before deciding to break the ice.

"So...Anything new?" he asked.

Murrue shook her head. "Nothing... everything seems so... calm..."

"That it just seems wrong," Cagalli continued with a dark voice, one that she used even more since that event, one that Athrun hated. She shrugged slightly. "I don't know... but I really have a bad feeling... We all feel so helpless right now."

Athrun understood the hidden meaning, fears behind her voice. _She_ felt helpless. She didn't know what was right or wrong anymore, _he_ wasn't here to guide her anymore as he was used too. The unbidden fear that Orb might be attacked while they were doing nothing but hidding taunted her every day. Athrun found that he too shared the same feelings, except that he knew he was doing the right thing this time.

He covered her folded hands with his, and squeezed them lightly, showing his understanding. Her golden gaze lifted to meet his, and she nodded briefly at the gesture with a wan smile of acknowledgement.

"There is nothing we can do right now, Cagalli," he said aloud, even if words were unnecessary right now, "The Archangel still has to be into hidding for its reparation, and the probability to be found are quite thin."

Her body relaxed slowly at his reassuring words while Murrue smiled gently at the two, and Meyrin observed the scene with interest.

"Thanks...I guess you're right..."

Athrun smiled softly, he would do anything to protect her, but also the Archangel, Orb, Meyrin and so many others. He would do this, he _could_ do this, for himself, for the world –for him. His fist clenched sightly with resolve. He wouldn't let his sacrifice be in vain, he would do everything in his power to honour his friend unspoken will.

His chest tightened slightly at this thought – the sign of guilt – as something horrible dawned upon him. The premice of sweat could be felt on his palms and he repressed a shudder.

"C... Cagalli," he stuttered with livid face, as she looked at him worriedly.

"D...Did you tell L--Lacus ?"

She immediately understood what he meant and tensed. Her face and Murrue's paled too, while Meyrin had a questioning look.

"I..." she looked down and finally muttered, "No... I couldn't."

"Lacus is right now in space," Murrue explained sadly, "We don't communicate often..."

She sighed softly and pressed briefly her hand on her forehead. "Moreover... I... we couldn't bring ourselves to say that to her, not while we couldn't look after her. She is a strong girl, but I just fear this might be the last straw..."

Athrun nodded. Lacus wouldn't take that piece of new well, he knew it. He was also afraid how she would react. Would she blame him? He shook his head slightly, no, Lacus was too kind to put the blame on someone. Meyrin's voice took him out of his fears :

"Huh... I'm sorry for interrupting," she said shyly as if she was a little girl caught into doing something wrong, "I don't really understand what's going on..."

Meyrin couldn't hold her curiosity it seemed, but Athrun could understand that. They did speak as if she was not here. Moreover Cagalli and Murrue didn't seem to mind the sudden turn of attention. Athrun sighed.

"I guess you must be confused Meyrin, sorry... Well... in fact," he looked for his words and simply decided to be bold. "The Lacus you know is a fake."

He waited and watched as her grey eyes slowly widened with surprise. "W... What?! B...But you were always with her!"

The blue haired boy sighed again, ignoring the slight golden glare. "I know... I thought it was a good thing at them time, I thought the Chairman had his reasons..." he trailed off bitterly.

Meyrin frowned as she tried to process what he told her. "So... the Lacus I know is not Lacus, but a fake made by the Chairman?"

Athrun just nodded.

"My God," she slapped her hand on her forehead. "That's... That's unexpected..." she finished lamely at loss of others words.

The three others looked at her and thought she was taking the news quite well. Maybe it was because Athrun told her.

"But," she finally added, "Why would Miss Lacus hide? Why would she be shoked?"

Athrun shifted uneasily on his chair, and Murrue answered first. "That was Lacus and Kira's choice..." Meyrin didn't miss Athrun and Cagalli's flinch at the name and frowned slightly. "You see," Murrue went on, "Lacus was attacked while she was at Orb, by a special ZAFT unit, and since then, they could not trust the Chairman."

"By ZAFT?!" the blue grey eyes widened once again. "T... That just doesn't make sense, all PLANT loves Miss Lacus...oh!" she placed a hand on her mouth with realisation. "That's the Chairman's plan, isn't it?"

"We are not completely sure," Cagalli admitted with a shrug, "But basically that's it."

Meyrin nodded slowly, and realised her second question wasn't answered, and said before she could stop herself:

"Who is Kira?"

She immediately regretted her question, when she saw their face darkened, and berated herself for her loud mouth.

"My brother." The blond General answered curtly.

"My best friend," Athrun slowly said with an unusual low voice, and added : "The Freedom's pilot."

And the red haired girl was surprised for third time in a few minutes at the revelation. Athrun saw the dawning understanding in her eyes, how the pilot's death had affected their lives. His escape, his newly found mistrust for the Chairman, his recent depression, everything began to make sense to her.

After a short tense silence, where Meyrin didn't dare utter a single word, Athrun explained one last thing.

"K... Kira is...was very kind and always did what he thought was right." He paused. "Lacus and Kira were very close, they shared the same believes, and the same qualities : an unwavering determination, and the most accurate sense of justice..." He tried as much as he could to steady his voice. "That's why... we're afraid telling her..."

She nodded mutely. Cagalli was looking at her shaking hands, but Athrun continued nevertheless. He had to be sure.

"Cagalli, Murrue... Is Lacus safe right now?" he asked seriously. She had to be. Without her, everything would then _really_ be lost.

"Don't worry, Athrun," Murrue said gently with a soft smile. "The Eternal is safely hidden in space, with a very effective camouflage. Everything should be alright, they are near Colony Mendel."

Before Athrun could sighed with relief, Meyrin suddenly exclaimed:

"What?! Mendel?!" Her eyes were wide, and a bad feeling began to creap all over his body.

"Yes, what's wrong, Meyrin?" Murrue asked with concern.

"It... It can't be..." she muttered as she shook her head fiercely.

"Meyrin?" Cagalli said, now beginning to feel worried too.

Athrun wanted to asked her what was on her mind, when she quickly grasped his forehand tightly with a panicked look.

"Athrun! It's not safe!" She breathed loudly. "Colony Mendel is under surveillance!"

To be continued...

--

* * *

**Author Note**: An update finally!! I'm so sorry for the wait once again! Well it's better now than never, isn't it? Please don't mind all the mistakes, I guess I should write more in English now that I have an incompetent teacher... When I think that I was actually better in English a few years ago...sigh I really hope this chapter was still readable.

Anyway, as you can see, we're now back on the Archangel! This chapter was really hard to write, returning to Athrun's point of view... I hope I didn't write Meyrin out of character, it was my first time writing her... Her character is not that easy to grasp. I know some don't like her, but I think she can be quite nice once she's gotten over her crush. And moreover, just as I have always said, this story is not focused on romance, but rather friendship. There are no real official pairing, except the obvious Mwu/Murrue.

Lacus is also finally mentioned, the real one! She will soon get into the picture too.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again to keep reading!

**Thanks for the reviews**** to**: r, anonymous, Wolven Spirits, Disturbed Insomniac, furin-a, frogger666, SuperAl ChenChong, RuByMoOn17, link2143, Hiyami, choclatbandit, Green.on.Black, blueflamesofsadness, Stella Solaris!!, TheDisruptiveOne, Isenheart, animefav, SexxyPadfootMoonyProngs, Roscoe, x000a-dreadnoughtH, dark galaxy, Anemosys, Darkness in Life.

**Next Chapter:** Will Lacus manage to escape the trap set for her? Athrun and Lacus will finally meet again, as the war moves to Orb.

Comments are always welcomed!


End file.
